Head Full of Doubt : Road Full of Promise
by scribeninja
Summary: Sookie is a telepathic waitress looking for a break in the journalism field when she hears something that leads her to Fangtasia in the hopes of interviewing The Vampire. She ends up with much more than she could have imagined. All Human/OOC
1. A Lead

**A/N: **Hey all! I'm back with a new multi-chapter story. I wasn't planning on posting this until it was complete, but I've got an itch. I have 11 chapters done, and that's about half of it, so this means there will hopefully be no stalling. I'm planning to update once a week.

This idea has been stewing in my brain for over a year now, and at the urging of **Zigster **I finally started writing. I've had an awesome group of girls who've been pre-reading bits or all of this, and you all have been wonderful. Huge thank you to **FareDareisMai2**, my beta! You'll have to poke her if I get behind on updating. But don't, really, cause I'd feel bad.

This chapter is on the short side, as many of them are, but I went the organic route. Some later chapters are much, much longer.

**Chapter 1 – A Lead**

_The Vampire was spotted getting into his cherry red Corvette and speeding out of the parking lot of the popular vampire-themed nightclub, Fangtasia. _

"_He was approached by a reporter when he exited the building, but did not speak to the reporter, or even acknowledge his presence," a witness told us exclusively. _

_The Vampire's elusive and private nature has made it impossible for any news outlet to get an interview with him. Perhaps, he is waiting for the right opportunity. Or, maybe he's afraid someone will slow the secure flow of income that being "The Vampire" brings him. _

Sookie rolled her eyes at the gossip column of the local newspaper, and tossed it on the bar.

"More news about The Vampire?" her boss, Sam asked.

"If you can even call that news," she huffed. "I don't get it. I write a perfectly good article about organic food, or the use of animal testing within major companies, or hell, even why it's bad to shop at the Wal-Mart, and they won't publish it. Yet they'll publish that garbage?"

"Well, Sook. No one really wants to read about someone telling them what to buy or where to shop. It's a bunch of poor folks around here. Wal-Mart is the only option. Heck, you shop there."

"That's not the point," she grumbled. "I just think the whole obsession with vampires is silly, and the fact that this guy probably makes more money in a couple months than I do in a year just by sitting on a throne and _pretending_ to be one chaps my rear end."

Sam chuckled and leaned forward to rest his forearms on the bar. "You know, some say he really _is_ a vampire. He's never come out and said so one way or another, and he's awful pale and vampire-y. Maybe," he whispered, leaning in so close she could smell his toothpaste on his breath, "he's Dracula."

Sookie stared at him with wide eyes for a moment before she realized he was screwing with her. She let out a frustrated growl, picked up the newspaper, and smacked him in the head with it.

"What?" he asked, laughing at the look on her face as she got up and grabbed her apron.

"Don't 'what' me, Sam Merlotte. I'm agitated, and you know what happens when I get agitated. I can't focus. It's a Saturday, and I need to be focused."

"Sorry, chère," Sam said, truly apologetic. He was one of the few people that knew about Sookie's ability, and he tried to make it as easy on her as possible.

"It's okay. I think I'll take a minute out back before we open," she said, reassuring him with a smile, before she walked down the back hall and stepped outside.

Sookie walked a short way into the woods and closed her eyes. She opened her mind and let in all the voices, all the thoughts of people nearby.

_Why can't anyone remember to pull the meat out of the freezer? Nobody better be ordering any burgers right away. Lazy ass motherfuckers. _

_Please, please let me at least make forty dollars in tips this afternoon. Gotta pay the babysitter today. _

_Maybe it's finally time to just ask her out. Her shields are better now. _

Slowly, she put up her mental shields, blocking out voice after voice, until the only sounds remaining were the sounds of the nature around her and the distant cars on the highway.

"There, much better," she said aloud to ground herself, took a deep breath, and headed back into the bar.

The lunch shift was hectic, but Sookie got through it without a problem. She'd been working on her shields a lot lately, and found that it was taking less and less energy to maintain them than it used to. Her tips had also increased with her skill because the patrons weren't thinking of her as Crazy Sookie anymore.

She almost felt normal. Almost.

Just before the dinner rush came in, Sookie's replacement arrived. She filled Holly in on her tables, and as she did she began to relax. At times, she relaxed enough that her shields would go down without her knowing it. They did that night, and a very interesting stray train of thoughts from one of her co-workers filtered in.

_Gotta go back to Fangtasia soon. He was so hot, and he kissed like a God, and his hands were magic. Maybe next time we won't get interrupted and I can get him to fuck me. If there is a next time. I hear he doesn't do the same girl twice. Well, technically he didn't do me. I barely had time to get off. Didn't even get to look at the…_

"Sookie? Hey, Sookie?" Holly asked, snapping her fingers in front of Sookie's face. "Where'd you go? You were telling me about the refills on the pool table group and then you just spaced out."

"Oh, right. Sorry Holly, it's been a long day and I didn't sleep well last night," Sookie laughed, and then finished out the turnover. After saying a quick goodbye to Sam as she got her purse from his office, she high-tailed it home.

She was unsettled. At first she didn't think much of the thoughts running through Dawn's head, but Dawn was a projector; like the clearest radio station you could find. Dawn projected pictures. While Sookie's first impression was that her fellow waitress met a hot guy at Fangtasia, through Dawn's images, she saw that it was The Vampire himself she was thinking of.

The words from the gossip column repeated in her head. The Vampire was the "ungetable get," and if Sookie could land an interview with him, it would open a ton of doors for her. If Dawn could get this guy alone, who was to say Sookie couldn't? She knew from the minds of bar patrons that she was considered attractive, she'd just have to appeal to that side of him and get him alone, then she could delve into his head a bit to see how to play out the interview thing. Maybe even blackmail him into it.

She looked at the clock when she went inside her house and made the quick decision. After a shower and a strategic outfit choice, Sookie would be on her way to Fangtasia.

* * *

**A/N: **Just want to reiterate that this _is_ an All Human story. The only thing "other" about it is Sookie's telepathy, which Charlaine Harris has always maintained has nothing to do with anything supernatural.


	2. The Vampire

**A/N: **Thank you all so much for the fantastic response to this! I'm just as excited to show you what happens next as you are to see it. Hope it doesn't disappoint! Once again, thanks to **FarDareisMai2** for being the best beta there is :)

* * *

**Chapter 2 – The Vampire**

Three hours later Sookie was standing outside of Fangtasia in a white dress with red flowers on it, snorting at the absurdity of the name of the club. She looked at the regular club goers in their gothic and "badass" getups, and felt a bit like a sore thumb, or a chick in a white dress in the middle of an Apocalyptica concert. That was the point though, to stand out, to be noticed.

She took a deep breath, threw her shoulders back, and walked up to the line. Luckily, it was moving pretty fast since the night was still early, and soon enough she was at the front door. A stunning woman in a black corset and hair in a tight bun was checking ID's, and gave Sookie quite the once over.

"You sure you're at the right place, pumpkin?" she asked.

"Quite," Sookie replied, handing over her ID and cover charge.

The woman checked her birth date, raised one perfectly plucked eyebrow, and handed the ID back to Sookie, as she gestured for her to go on in. Sookie took a quick dip into her mind as she walked past and got one distinct thought: _He will love that one._

The bar was fairly full, and filling up quickly. Sookie found a low traffic spot and took it all in. The bar was decorated in dark tones with a ton of red and black. There were dancers up on platforms with poles, dressed in corsets, fishnets, and black heels. The waitresses wore short black skirts and black, v-neck shirts that said 'Fangtasia' on the front in red letters and 'The Party Begins At Night' across the back. There was a vampire-like man behind the bar with tattoos showing since he only wore a vest on top, and a scary looking disposition. Sookie scanned the room for any sign of The Vampire, but when she didn't spot him decided that the best place to start would be the bar.

The man behind the bar looked at her when she walked up as though he wanted her to just say what she wanted. She found it rude, but told him anyway.

"Could I just get a Coke please?"

The corner of the man's mouth twitched up in a condescending smirk when he filled her glass.

"One Coke," he said, setting it on the bar in front of her. "Sneak out of the house tonight or something?"

"Excuse me?"

"We don't get people like you in here. You look like you just left a church lunch in that dress, and you don't order alcohol? The people here will eat you alive little girl."

If anything could make Sookie blazing mad, it was someone calling her 'little girl' and assuming she was just some sweet, innocent, demure southern lady. Perhaps she was some of those things, but she didn't like to be pre-judged. Sookie knew better than anyone why you should never judge by appearance.

Taking a quick dip into the man's mind, she decided to mess with him a bit.

"Oh, I'm sorry Gary, whoops, I mean 'Chow'. I came here looking for thrills and maybe a little sex, and seeing as how you think my breasts look like 'ripe, juicy melons' that you'd like to bite into, so original, by the way, you could have been the lucky guy. But since you'd like to keep pretending that these goth, emo, vampire wannabe women actually turn you on even though they don't; you really wish girls like me would walk through the door more often. I'll just take my soda and my juicy melons elsewhere."

With that, she set the money for her soda down and walked off, leaving a stunned, and slack-jawed bartender behind. She found an empty spot in a corner and focused, opening her mind slightly to see what the typical bar patrons of Fangtasia thought about.

_I really need to get laid tonight. These vampire loving sluts are so easy. _

_I wonder if this vampire guy is like Edward. Twilight vamps are the best ever. _

_This place is so stupid. The people here are stupid. Why the hell did I let my friends drag me here? No one will like me. _

_Looks like another busy night. I love this job. If only it guaranteed that we could meet the man himself. He's so hot._

_How the hell did she know my real name? How did she know what I was thinking? _

Sookie immediately looked at the tattooed bartender and found him staring at her. She threw her shields into place and glanced around the room again. This time, she saw the person she came to see.

The Vampire was sitting on the throne in the middle of the stage. He was pale, with long blond hair. He reminded her of one of the men on the cover of the romance novels her Gran was so fond of. With a bored, yet still menacing look, he scanned the crowd slowly, and when he came across the area Sookie was standing he stopped, his eyes raking over her body before he locked gazes with her.

It didn't escape Sookie's notice that the lyrics of the song playing, Corrupt by Depeche Mode, fit the moment perfectly. Because this man was surely thinking just that; he could corrupt her.

Knowing that an invitation from him was the only way she'd get him alone, she kept up the staring contest, and then pretended like she suddenly realized she was staring. She smiled nervously, and looked away as though she were embarrassed. When she glanced back up at him she found that he was still staring at her, and this time … he was smiling.

Done, and done.

Sookie smiled and looked away again, and then started to walk around. Other men looked at her, but the only one that mattered was the one on the stage, and every time she glanced at him he was still staring at her. When she had seen the images in Dawn's mind, she could tell from the surroundings that they had been in an office of some sort, so she made her way towards the hall with the bathrooms. Noting the extra doors in the hall, she turned to see that The Vampire was sitting up a bit, still staring intently at her. She gave him a wink, and walked down the hallway and into the ladies room.

There were a couple of other women in the bathroom fixing their makeup, and they left quickly. Sookie took the moment alone to collect her wits, then she checked her hair, makeup, and boob placement before going back into the hall.

He was there, leaning against the wall opposite of the bathroom, waiting for her. She looked up at him and smiled slightly before turning to head back out to the bar. It only took a second for him to stop her.

"Sookie Stackhouse," he said. His voice was low and deep, and it washed over her like a cool breeze on moist skin, making goose flesh rise on her arms. "It's an interesting name."

"How did you know my name?" she asked, turning to face him.

"Pam told me." At Sookie's confused look he added, "The lady working the door. She never forgets the names of exceptional women."

"And what's your name?" If he said 'The Vampire' she knew she'd probably just turn around and walk away.

"Eric Northman," he smiled, and Sookie wondered if it was the first time someone had ever asked him his real name. "I own this club."

"It's very fascinating."

"That it is. May I ask why you came here tonight?"

Sookie took that moment to try to delve into his mind and see just what he thought of her, if he was suspicious at all. She tried, and failed. His mind wasn't blank, it was blocked. She'd never met a person whose mind she couldn't read. Sure, there were people who were more difficult, like a radio station full of static, but this wasn't like that. It was like he had his own mental shield, a message flashing 'access denied.'

"I can't hear you," she blurted out without thinking.

"I asked why you came here tonight," he repeated.

"No, I heard you, I mean…" she stopped and shook her head. "I'm a journalist."

Eric looked visibly disappointed for a small second before he fixed a hard look on his face, and took a step back.

"I don't speak to reporters, and I'm assuming everything we just said is off the record," he stated, and began to walk past her, but she put her hand on his arm. Physical contact always made the signal clearer, but with him it did nothing. More of the same silence.

"I'm not that kind of journalist, Mr. Northman. I'd like to interview you, fairly. No gossip or bull from me."

"Oh? And what's in it for you?"

"To be honest, the paper won't publish any of the serious things I write, and this would be huge for me. There are people all over the world who are curious about you."

"I see. I'm still going to decline. Please enjoy the rest of your night."

With that, he strode out of the hall and Sookie was left alone, her mind reeling. She couldn't believe she couldn't read him. And then she royally screwed up getting an interview with him. He seemed to have an interest in her, a genuine one, until she revealed what she wanted. She went back into the bathroom and into a stall so she could think. If it had just been the interview rejection she probably would have simply left, defeated, but she had to know why she couldn't read him.

Eric seemed to like all the different things about her. The way she dressed, that she acted shy and embarrassed at his attention, that she asked him his name. Different was interesting to him, and if he wanted different, she would show him.

Sookie went back out into the bar and started making a round, shields fully dropped. She didn't look at Eric, who was back on his throne, and did what she did best. After about five minutes, she hit the jackpot and narrowed in on the voice.

_If they catch me, I'm so screwed. Need the money. Need the drugs. Tips don't cover it. Joey said he'd take my dog if I didn't pay him next time. Shit. Just gotta make sure Pam don't find out. A little off the top of souvenir sales every night ain't gonna hurt nothin'._

She spotted the girl by the souvenir cash register. Sookie delved into her mind a bit further to pick out her name and some images of where she was hiding the cash, and then she went straight for Pam, who had just stepped down from the stage. If Eric had asked Pam what Sookie's name was, then she knew they must be close.

"Excuse me, ma'am," Sookie said confidently, her shoulders thrown back.

"I'm sorry, I don't talk to reporters," Pam said, and began to brush past her. Sookie touched her arm to stop her and got some thoughts right away.

_He seemed like he actually liked her. Haven't seen him that human in a while. Such a shame, it would have been amusing to watch. Why can't reporters just leave him alone? If they ever found out…_

"Let go of me," Pam said, breaking Sookie from her trance.

"I'm so sorry. I need to talk to you."

"As I said, I don't talk to reporters."

"Has there been some money coming up missing?" Sookie asked, finally getting the reaction she needed. "I know who's doing it, and I can prove it."

One of Pam's eyebrows rose, and she glanced back at the stage for a moment.

"Please come with me, Miss Stackhouse. I think Eric will want to talk with you after all."


	3. Coming Clean

**A/N: **Y'all are awesome! 'Nuff said.

Thanks to FDM for her beta work. You save my ass more than you know sweetcheeks!

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Coming Clean**

Pam led Sookie down the hall, and into the last door on the left. It was the office from Dawn's memories. Eric's office.

"Have a seat," Pam said, gesturing to the couch. "Eric and I will be right in."

Sookie eyed the couch after Pam left, and opted not to sit. She'd already seen what he did to Dawn on it, and had no idea the amount of women he'd done more with there. Instead, she pulled the chair in front of his desk out and sat on the edge, praying he hadn't done anything sexual on it as well.

A minute later, the door opened, and Pam walked in again, followed by a curious and angry looking Eric. He walked around his desk and stood behind it, an attempt to be intimidating. Pam stood beside, and slightly behind Sookie, effectively making her feel boxed in.

"Pam tells me that you claim to know something about some missing money," Eric said.

"Yes. You have an employee who's been taking money for about six months now. The employee is using it to help pay for their drug addiction."

"How do you know this?" Pam asked.

"That's not important right now. What's important is that I can give you this information, and I will obviously want something in return," Sookie said, her eyes never leaving Eric's.

Eric stared at her like a lion watching its prey. She felt as though he could choose to pounce on her at any second, but the cool, calm expression in his eyes left her guessing. When he finally spoke, she realized she hadn't been breathing deeply.

"I will give you what you want, but there will be a contract, and many stipulations. First, you tell us who has been stealing from us."

"Will you shake on it?" Sookie asked, standing up and holding her hand out.

Eric stared at her hand, and then tentatively reached out and awkwardly shook it.

"Okay then. It's Ginger, the one with the blond bob. She's been taking it from the cash register by the souvenirs. Tonight she hid the cash in her shoe, but she's also hidden it in her bra, and stuffed it into her underwear. You'll have no way of telling it's from that register and not her tips except for counting out the drawer and matching it up with the receipts. She should hold the missing amount. She's feeling very guilty and skittish though, and I think she'll confess if you just find the money and ask her."

Pam immediately started going off about Ginger, calling her all kinds of names and spouting off a number of things she'd like to do to her, but Eric just stared at Sookie. He was trying to figure out how she knew what she knew.

"Pam," he said firmly, getting her attention, but never taking his eyes off Sookie. "Go get Ginger and take her to the storage room. I'll be there shortly."

As soon as Pam left, Eric asked.

"How did you know?"

"I read her mind," Sookie answered, and watched Eric's eyes grow wide. For some insane reason, he believed her, and she could tell that he was worried she was reading his. "It's okay. I can't read yours. I don't know why though. That's what I meant when I said I couldn't hear you out in the hall earlier."

Suddenly, she heard a thought penetrate her mind.

_What about now?_

It was Eric. He thought _at_ her, and she heard it.

"Yes, I heard that," she said, and his eyes got even wider. "You catch on quickly. Apparently you can think at me, but it's like you have your own shields."

"Shields?" he asked.

"It's what I call the mental walls I put up to block out voices. It's taken me a long time to get them secure, and that's with practice and knowing what I was attempting. You've basically done the same thing, but I assume it's without intent."

Eric was silent, staring at her, trying to figure her out. It was like he didn't even know the silence was awkward for her. Sookie cleared her throat.

"I have to ask, why is it you believe me? Most people would scoff and call me crazy."

"I'm sure it's not a stretch for you to understand that I don't have a problem believing in things out of the ordinary."

Sookie smiled. "No. No, I'm sure it's not."

Eric smiled back at her, and then it faded. "Will you please stay here while Pam and I deal with Ginger? We can make arrangements when I return."

She nodded as Eric left the office. When she finally had the chance to look around and really take it all in, she found the office quite charming. Sure, it had a sex couch, but in addition to the antique-looking desk, there were little things that clued Sookie into Eric's personality. He had a Rubik's cube with three sides done, a worn deck of cards, a framed photo of a couple that she assumed were his parents, and the best thing of all was the red Swingline stapler.

She was holding and admiring it when the door opened and Eric came in with Pam. Sookie set it down quickly and went back to the chair she had been sitting in.

"Are you a fan of the movie?" Eric asked her when he sat down in his desk chair.

"Who isn't?" Sookie asked.

"Pam isn't. She finds it ridiculous."

"It is," Pam said, and leaned onto the front of the desk, facing Sookie. "So it seems that Ginger had some cash in her shoe. She confessed to it all and her employment here has been terminated. I suppose this means we have to hold up our end of the deal."

"That would be good of you," Sookie said.

"Before we discuss particulars, Miss Stackhouse, I'd like to know just how you see this article going," Eric said.

"Please call me Sookie," she smiled.

"Sookie," Eric grinned, and gestured for her to continue.

"Well, first and foremost I think you should know that I don't write the kind of stuff that goes into gossip rags. I don't want this to be about sensationalism, even though it will probably turn into that. There are people all over the world that know about you, Mr. Northman, and they are all curious. You're 'The Vampire.' The human man that is so serious about posing as one at his nightclub, that he stays in character all the time. So much so, that it's become the stuff of legend. The way I see it, we can do it one of two ways.

"One- we show the real you, the human man, not the vampire you play night after night. You tell us about a day in the life of Eric Northman, the most famous human vampire."

"That is unacceptable, so option two better be good," Pam said, her tone brokering no argument.

"Option two would basically be an interview with 'The Vampire,' and it would probably increase your business. If done right, we could even sell it to a major publication, including pictures, and make you a pretty penny that way."

"And you would want a large cut of that money?" Eric asked.

"I'm not going to lie and say that wouldn't be nice, because it would, but it's unnecessary. What I hope to get out of this is a career. I love journalism, but nobody will publish me because I didn't go to college for it, and the things I write aren't things the public wants to read about. But my cut of any profits can be discussed when we get closer to selling."

"That sounds agreeable," Eric said, and paused for a moment. Pam looked at him, nodded her head slightly, and then smiled at Sookie.

"Pam and I will write a list of stipulations and have a contract drawn up to reflect these. If you agree to them, you can read through and sign the contract, and then we'll be able to start the interview process."

"That sounds good to me," Sookie said.

"Do you have a card with a number or e-mail address we can reach you at?" Pam asked.

"No, I don't have a card, but I can write it down," she said, pulling a tiny notebook from her purse. She wrote out her cell phone number and e-mail address, ripped the piece of paper from the book, and handed it to Pam.

"We'll be in touch soon," Pam said. "I'll escort you out."

Sookie stood up, and Eric did as well.

"It was nice meeting you, Sookie," he said.

"It was nice meeting you too, Mr. Northman," Sookie said with a smile, and then followed Pam out of the club. When they were outside, Pam started to bid Sookie a good evening, but Sookie interrupted her.

"He told you, didn't he?" she asked. In response, Pam simply quirked an eyebrow. "About what I can do? Ever since you stepped back into that office you've been playing the same song over and over in your head. For your information, I hate that one. It's annoying, and I used to junk punch my brother for it when we were kids."

"Would you like me to pick a different one next time?"

"There doesn't have to be a next time. Look, I know you know something big about him, and I know that neither one of you want me to find out. I'll admit that I'm curious, but if neither of you want me to know, then I won't ask, and I certainly won't pry into your mind for the information. I've gotten quite good at not reading minds unintentionally, so as long as I'm focused it shouldn't be a problem."

"You'll understand if I don't quite trust you on that one," she said, placing her hands on her hips.

"Yes, I do understand that. I just want you to know up front that I won't be trying to read your mind for secrets."

"I appreciate that."

"When should I expect a phone call?" Sookie asked.

"Soon. Perhaps a few days. It will take time for us to determine how we want this to play out."

"Okay. I hope to talk to you soon then."

"Bye now."

Pam walked back into the club, and Sookie got into her car and started the drive home. As soon as she parked in front of her house she let out a deep sigh, felt a smile slowly grow across her face, and then let out an excited, girly squeal.

She had just gotten her big break.


	4. Different People

**A/N: **Sorry I'm a bit behind on this update. I usually post early, early Wednesday morning before I go to bed, but I completely forgot. Big thanks to FDM for her beta skills!

I've still been getting a few reviews from people who are curious about who's a vampire, or if there are other supes, so I just wanted to clear that up. This is definitely an All Human story. There are no vampires, no werewolves, no fae, no supes of any kind. These characters just live in a world that's obsessed with Vampires in pop culture. Hope that helps, and I'm sorry if it's been confusing!

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Different People**

Four days later, Sookie was sunbathing in her yard when the phone rang.

"This is Sookie Stackhouse," she answered when she didn't recognize the number.

"Sookie, it's Pam."

She sat up quickly and grabbed her notebook in case she had to write something down.

"Pam, hello. How are you?"

"I am well. I am calling to inform you that Eric and I are ready to go over the contract at your earliest convenience."

"Well, I don't have to work until tomorrow evening. Can we do it in the afternoon?"

"Absolutely not. We would prefer it be done at Fangtasia after sunset."

"He really takes this pretending to be a vampire thing seriously, doesn't he? I mean, I guess it's smart since anyone seeing him out and about during the day would take some of the mystery out of it."

"Right. So, when will you be able to meet with us here?" Pam asked, and Sookie got the feeling that Pam thought Sookie might be able to read her over the phone.

"I can see if I can get tomorrow night covered. Can I call you back in a minute?"

Pam sighed. "I don't have all day."

"Okay then, I'll make it fast and call you right back," Sookie said, and hung up so she could call Dawn. She quickly agreed to cover the shift, if Sookie would work her shift next Saturday. After that was settled Sookie called Pam back.

"I can be there tomorrow. When would you like to see me?" Sookie said as soon as Pam answered.

"At eight. We open at ten, so two hours should be sufficient."

"Okay, see you then," Sookie said, and then Pam hung up.

Sookie was vibrating with energy that night at work. She was beyond excited that her big break was finally around the corner. It didn't escape her that there were people all across the world that would pay a huge amount of money for this story, but the money wasn't as awesome to her as the exposure. It was possible that she could get a job with a major publication over this.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" Sam asked her as they were closing up. "I've never seen someone smile so big while filling ketchup bottles."

"If I tell you, you gotta keep it a secret, alright?" she said.

"'Course I will."

"I went to Fangtasia after work a few nights ago, and I used my ability to get me in with the vampire guy. I helped him out, and in return he's going to let me interview him! Isn't that fantastic?"

"Are you insane?"

"Excuse me?" Sookie asked, taken aback by his harsh tone.

"First of all, you went to a bar like that alone? And then you used your ability? Then you let a man who thinks he's a vampire know about it? Again, are you insane?"

"Do not raise your voice to me, Sam Merlotte," Sookie said firmly, pointing her finger at him. "I was perfectly safe the entire time I was there. _My _ability is _mine_ to use and tell people about. _My _choice. And I don't think he thinks he's a vampire. I think he knows how to make money, and this happens to be what he's good at."

"I'm sorry. You're right. I just don't think you should be going there alone."

"Sam…"

"Fine, but please keep your cell on you and put me or your brother on speed dial."

"Sam…"

"Alright, alright," he said, holding his hands up in surrender as he backed away.

Sookie finished up her work, and when she went into Sam's office to get her purse, he apologized again.

"It's fine, Sam, really," she insisted.

"No, I should have been congratulating you on landing such a big interview. I hope it goes well for you, Sookie. I really do."

"Aww, Sam," Sookie sighed, and threw herself into his arms for a hug. Almost as soon as she touched him his thoughts hit her.

_She's so warm. Smells so good. Feels so good. Think I'm falling for her._

She quickly pulled away and threw a mental shield into place. Sam was her boss, and not only did she not feel that way for him, she knew she shouldn't get involved with him. It would never work. Not with anyone.

"Thanks, Sam. I'll see you in a couple days. Dawn's working for me tomorrow night so I can go work a deal out with Eric and Pam."

"Who are Eric and Pam?"

"Eric is 'The Vampire' and Pam is like his second or something. They're making a contract and we're going over it tomorrow."

"Don't be afraid to get a lawyer to look at it. I don't want you getting the short end."

"I won't let that happen."

The next night, Sookie arrived at Fangtasia at the designated time, and was promptly met at the door by Pam, who looked completely different than the last time Sookie saw her. Instead of a black corset, Pam was wearing a pastel sweater and a pair of dress slacks with loafers. Her hair, which had been in a tight bun before, was now down and slightly wavy.

"You look like a different woman, Pam," Sookie said by way of greeting.

"This is how I look when I'm off-duty. It's much more comfortable."

"I'd imagine so," Sookie smiled.

"Come on back, Eric's waiting," Pam said, gesturing for Sookie to go inside first.

Pam led her back to Eric's office, where he was sitting behind his desk. He stood and smiled when he saw Sookie enter.

"Good evening, Sookie," he said, nodding instead of offering his hand.

"Evening," she nodded back, and took a seat in the chair in front of his desk that he gestured to. Pam sat in the chair next to it, and picked up a bunch of papers from the desk.

"Wait, Pam," Eric said, and then looked at Sookie. "If it's alright with you, I'd like to have an off the record conversation with you privately before we go over the contract."

"I don't see why not, but may I ask why you want to?"

"I'd just like to get to know you a bit better before we begin this process."

"Okay then, I'm fine with it."

"Great. Pamela, please leave us. I'll call you when it's time," Eric said. Pam arched a brow at him, which made Sookie wonder if this was unplanned.

Pam got up and left, and then they were alone, and Sookie had no idea what to say. She was alone in a room with a man who had been pretending to be a vampire for the last five years. A man that was known the world over. A man that was insanely gorgeous.

A man whose thoughts she couldn't hear.

"Can I get you a bottle of water?" he asked.

"Yes, please."

She watched as he stood and walked across the room to a tiny refrigerator underneath a microwave. He pulled out a glass bottle of some of the fanciest water she'd ever seen, and brought it to her.

"Thank you, Mr. Northman," she said as she took the cold bottle from him. "What kind of things do you want to know about me?"

"Everything, but I have a feeling you won't be extremely forthcoming," he grinned.

"You're probably right about that," she smiled back. "But what about me? Do I get to find out anything about you?"

"Why don't we see where the conversation takes us?"

"Okay," she agreed, "but I won't answer anything I'm not comfortable with."

"Neither will I."

"Fair enough. Why don't you start?"

"How old are you?" he asked.

"Twenty-five, how old are you?"

"Twenty-eight."

"And how long have you been twenty-eight?" she asked with a giggle, unable to help herself.

"Funny. Do you have any family?"

"I have a brother, Jason."

"No parents?"

"They passed when I was little. My brother and I lived with our grandmother, but she died when I was ten. Jason had just turned eighteen and became my legal guardian."

"I'm sorry you've had so many losses," Eric said with a sad, understanding look on his face.

"It's alright. What about you? Do you have any family?"

"Just Pam. When did you discover you could read minds?"

"Ahh, I was waiting for that," she said, pausing to take a sip of the water. "I've always been able to, for as far back as I can remember. I can't even tell you when I realized I was hearing what other people were thinking. It's just a part of me."

"Have you always been able to use the shields you told me about?"

"Oh no, it used to be horrible. People thought I was crazy because I would plaster on this fake smile so I wouldn't show my reactions to their thoughts," she laughed. "I got to a point where I knew I had to figure out how to control it, so I tried to see if I could mentally block people out. I started small, went to the park where it was just innocent kids' thoughts. Took me about a week to finally accomplish a shield, and it took a lot of energy."

"So it drains you?" he asked, leaning forward slightly.

"Very much. I learned that I was going about blocking the wrong way; making it more complicated than it needed to be. I was too focused on combating the thoughts as they were coming in, and it finally hit me that I should treat my brain like a fortress instead. If I had walls high enough and strong enough, then I wouldn't have to bother fighting the thoughts individually.

"At first, I had to concentrate constantly to keep the walls up, but just like building muscle I worked through the pain and, eventually, I was strong enough to have them up without a second thought. When I get agitated or upset it makes it harder, but for the most part I can function like a normal person now."

"Do you want that? To be normal."

"Kind of. I know I'll never really be normal, and I've accepted that. There's nothing wrong with being different. I just want for people not to think I'm insane."

"So you don't want the husband, the white picket fence, and the three kids?"

"Every girl wants that deep down, but I'll never have it."

"Why not?" he asked, his brow furrowing.

Sookie blushed, and looked away from his eyes, focusing instead on the red stapler on his desk.

"Because I can't be intimate with a man. I get too nervous to keep blocking and all their thoughts come flooding at me. You can't even kiss someone if you know exactly what he's thinking about you," she said, and looked back up at him. "So, I'll never have those things, but that's okay. I accepted that a long time ago."

He stared at her with a look of sadness, desire, and pure, predatory lust, and despite all those things, she could only feel pleased that he wasn't looking at her with pity.

"And if you met a man whose thoughts you couldn't read?"

"I would have to love him, I'm sure," she smiled. "And he would have to be okay with what I can do. But really, I've only met one person I couldn't read, and that's you, and we don't really know if I can't fully read you."

"Maybe I should kiss you and we can find out that way," he said, completely serious, but with the tiniest hint of playfulness.

"Ah, but there's no problem on my end," she laughed. "I let all my walls down and tried to poke around in your brain, but it didn't work. You have quite the fortress of your own, Mr. Northman."

"Please, call me Eric," he grinned.

"Eric," she smiled, happy that he was finally comfortable enough with her to let her speak to him casually.

"It would be a valid test, you know," he pressed. "I'd be willing to bet that you've never been decently kissed. I mean, good and kissed. Maybe it would be so good that my own fortress would fall, and then, even though we wouldn't stand a chance, at least you'll have been kissed well once in your life."

Sookie swallowed. "You seem awfully sure of your kissing abilities, Eric."

"I'm sure of a lot of things, Sookie." His eyes raked over her body, drinking her in.

"Is that arrogance, or confidence?" she asked, enjoying the surprised look on his face.

"Maybe a bit of both."

"Do you take pride in those attributes, or do you ever find them detrimental?"

She watched his eyes come to life and seem to sparkle with the conversation. She wondered if he ever got to have conversations like this, because she certainly never did.

"Only when I wrongly judge someone are they a detriment, but that doesn't happen often. I have to admit though, that they may be a fault when it comes to you, because I did misjudge you."

"But it seems you are humble, or perhaps wise enough to admit your mistake, so now the question is whether or not I can forgive you."

"I should hope that you are a kind enough person that you can forgive an offence if it is admitted, and regretted."

"I believe I am."

"Does that mean I am forgiven?"

"I rather think it does."

They smiled at each other, big, natural smiles, and just as Eric was about to speak again, the door opened.

"You two have been in here almost an hour. We need to go over this contract before we get really busy. They crowd doesn't like it when Eric's not on display," Pam said, staring at Sookie, who still had a grin on her face. Eric's had fallen when Pam walked in.

"Don't you ever get tired of it?" Sookie asked Eric. "Being on display like that? Like a piece of art in a museum."

"No," he said after a moment. "Pam, please begin going over the contract. I'll be right back."

Eric stood and left the room, and Pam pulled a chair close to Sookie's and picked up the paperwork.

"This contract is very basic, and it's pretty much a list of things you cannot ask or reveal," Pam began, but Sookie's mind was still on the wonderful conversation she and Eric had just had. "We've decided to go with the vampire angle, you can start as creatively as you want, perhaps ask him about his day to day life, and he will answer as a vampire. We want him to stay as mysterious as possible, make people even more curious about him. You understand? Sookie?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said with a start. "Yes, I do understand. Would you mind if I read over the contract and just ask if I have questions?"

"Of course not," Pam said, and handed Sookie the papers.

Sookie was halfway through when Eric came back in and sat behind his desk again. He looked calm, controlled, and stoic, a far cry from the man who had just been flirting and verbally sparring with Sookie. She forced herself to pay attention to the contract once more, and as she finished reading it she looked up with a smile.

"This is perfect, really. You've detailed exactly what I'd like to do, and I won't have any problems keeping within the parameters you've set here."

"Wonderful," Eric said, still keeping his stoic demeanor. "Let's all sign and you can be on your way."

Sookie was taken aback by his sudden change of mood with her, and frowned as she signed her name to the contract. Eric signed next, and then Pam as a witness.

"Miss Stackhouse, thank you for coming tonight," Eric said, standing up from his chair. Sookie didn't miss that he called her Miss Stackhouse instead of Sookie. "Pam will be in contact with you regarding a date for the first part of the interview. I must go now."

With that, he walked out of the office, leaving an even more confused Sookie, and Pam with a hint of worry on her face. She wiped that emotion away quickly, and escorted Sookie from the building.

"What's with him?" Sookie asked as they stepped outside. "He was so different while we were talking alone."

Pam was quiet for a moment, studying Sookie, almost as though she was appraising her.

"He's not used to it. You're different, Sookie. You're like him in many ways, but you're still using him, just like all the rest. It may be for different reasons, but it's still the truth."

Pam turned quickly on her four-inch heels and strode back into the bar, leaving Sookie standing by her car. She was unsure why what Pam had just said to her stung so much. Since she couldn't do anything about it at that moment, she got in her car, and drove home.


	5. Getting To Know You

**A/N: **Thanks again to everyone reading this story! I'm loving the theories and guesses about Eric! All of you make me smile with every comment :) Thanks again to FDM for betaing. This chapter is quite short, and I'd like to apologize in advance for that. The chapters pick up length again shortly.

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Getting To Know You**

Three days later Sookie received a phone call from Pam to set up a night to do the first interview, and two days after that Sookie was on her way to Fangtasia once more. Pam met her outside and escorted her into Eric's office.

"So wonderful to see you again, Sookie," Pam said. "I'll go get Eric now. He'll be fully in character, so if you'd like to turn on your voice recorder now that would be fine."

"Okay then," Sookie said, and Pam left the office. Sookie pulled out her digital voice recorder and set it on the desk in front of her after hitting the record button. She pulled out her notepad with her questions written on it, and grabbed her best pen. She was ready, and just as she finished the office door opened again.

Sookie stood up as Eric walked into the office in front of Pam. He had his hair down, and was wearing a pair of tight leather pants, shit kickers, and a leather vest. That was all. She hadn't realized just how defined his muscles were, and found herself admiring his abs and perfect chest for a moment longer than is acceptable.

"Miss Stackhouse, this is Eric Northman," Pam said, introducing them for the sake of the interview. Sookie was supposed to play the part of the nervous interviewer who'd never met these people before.

"Pleased to meet you," Sookie said, holding out her hand for him to shake, but he only glanced at it before moving around the desk and sitting in his oversized chair. Sookie took her seat again, and Pam left the office quietly. It seemed awkward to Sookie since she knew both of them, but she also understood how it would translate to the article.

"You may begin your interview now Miss Stackhouse," Eric said, his voice deep and suddenly accented.

"First of all, I'd like to thank you for allowing this interview to happen," she said, and he simply inclined his head slightly. "So tell me, what is a day in the life of Eric Northman like?"

"I rise when the sun sets, I feed, and I come here."

"Feed on what?"

"Sustenance," he said, eyeing Sookie's neck.

She swallowed, and jotted a couple of things down on her notepad to take a moment. She hadn't expected Eric being in character to be this hot, especially since she wasn't aware she was attracted to vampires. What worried her even more was the fact that the thought of him biting her turned her on so much.

"You started Fangtasia five years ago. What made you do it?"

"I'm opportunistic," he said. "Obviously, there's not much else for a man who can't be up during the day to do."

"What do you have to say about the reports that you sleep with most of your female patrons?" Sookie asked, and Eric quirked an eyebrow at the way she leaned forward slightly, like she was very interested in that particular answer.

"I have to say that I find that sexist. A vampire's sexuality is very fluid, and many of the male patrons come here hoping for a chance with me as well."

"Does that mean they get it?" she asked, genuinely curious.

"I don't discriminate," he answered with a devilish smirk.

Just as Sookie was about to ask another question, the office door opened and Pam strode in.

"Time's up, he's needed on the floor," she announced, and Sookie looked back and forth between them, confused.

Eric reached forward and stopped the recorder before explaining.

"We decided that the articles would be more mysterious and intense if you could only interview me for a short while each time."

"Oh really? And just how many interviews am I going to be coming here to do?"

"To be determined," Pam piped up.

"Okay, I get what y'all are trying to do, but I can't afford the gas to drive here and back a bunch of times, especially if I'm missing a night's work. So can we just finish this now?"

"Pam," Eric said, nodding at her, and Pam pulled a hundred dollar bill from her pocket and handed it to Sookie.

"No, I can't take this," Sookie said as she tried to hand it back to Pam.

"We had planned to give it to you for gas all along, and since you brought the concern up first we know you'll use it for what it is intended," Pam explained.

"You really don't have to do this," Sookie said, her demeanor becoming defeated with their logic.

"Don't worry about it. If these articles are as huge as we expect, we'll more than make up for it in increased revenue," Pam grinned.

"Lovely, Pam," Sookie said, and stood up.

"Wait," Eric said. He picked up the voice recorder and hit the record button again. He looked right at Sookie as he spoke into the mic. "Unfortunately work calls, Miss Stackhouse. It's been a… pleasure meeting you."

With a wink and a sly grin, he hit the stop button and handed Sookie the recorder.

"Uh, thanks," Sookie stuttered out.

"Would it be agreeable to you for us to do this once a week as a standing appointment?" Eric asked.

"I think I could work that out. Can I talk to my boss and call you with the day that will work for me?"

"Yes, that's fine. I must go now, but I'm looking forward to our next interview," he said as he walked around his desk. Eric picked up Sookie's hand and gently kissed the back of it. "Until next time, Sookie."

"Right…" Sookie sighed, causing Eric to chuckle as he walked out of the room.

"Oh boy," Pam said drolly, rolling her eyes.

The next morning Sookie took the time to transcribe the audio from her recorder, and found herself becoming quite swoony at the sound of Eric's voice.

"Snap out of it, Sookie. He pretends to be a freaking vampire for crying out loud," she told herself after she turned the recording off.

A glance at the clock told her she still had an hour before she had to get ready for work, so she turned the kitchen TV on the news while she fixed a quick breakfast. She half-listened to the weather and news until a breaking news alert sounded.

_There is an Amber Alert out for a 7 year-old female from Shreveport. Her name is Tracey Jones, and she answers to both Tracey and Trace. She was last seen walking home from school yesterday around 3:30, and was wearing light blue capris, a white t-shirt, white sneakers, and had a pink backpack. Her hair is dark brown, and was in pigtails. If you have seen this girl, please call the number on your screen. _

Sookie stared at the picture on the screen and wasn't surprised to find tears in her eyes. The girl was the same age Sookie was when an adult took advantage of her trust. She prayed that the girl would be found safe and sound, and then tried to put it out of her mind. There was no sense in worrying about things she couldn't do anything about.

When Sookie walked into Merlotte's she saw an unfamiliar man talking to Sam.

"Morning, Sookie," Sam greeted her with a smile. "This here's Derek, he's our new busboy. Derek, this is Sookie, one of the waitresses."

"Nice to meet you, Derek," Sookie said, shaking his hand. She noticed that he seemed a bit old to be a busboy, but didn't delve into his mind. It was a rude thing to do and she had gotten out of that habit a long time ago.

Derek nodded and then went into the back with Sam so he could be shown how things were run. Sookie made sure her section was set up, and then went to talk to Sam about setting a day for her interviews with Eric.

"I don't have a problem with it, but are you sure it's worth you missing another night of work every week?" Sam asked when she explained the situation.

"It'll be fine. They've given me money for gas, and I've set it for a night that we're not so busy here."

"Alright then," Sam sighed. "I trust you to know what's best."

"Thanks, Sam."

Sookie chose to do the interviews every Wednesday, and called Pam after she got off work to tell her. The next week Sookie arrived at Fangtasia and Pam met her outside again to escort her inside. Eric arrived the same way he did the time before, only he was wearing black slacks and a red silk button up shirt. He was mouth-watering, and once again Sookie had to ask herself why she was so attracted to someone who was such a huge part of a culture she didn't like, and who also seemed to go against everything she wanted in a man.

For the next three weeks she did her best to stunt her growing attraction and feelings for Eric, but it was becoming much harder. She tried to tell herself that she was simply attracted to him not only because was he very good-looking, but because she couldn't read his mind. It was hard for her to figure out if his sideways glances and occasional warm smiles were because he felt the same, or because he was trying to get into her pants. Because she couldn't just pluck the answer right out of his head, it made him even more of a mystery than he already was to her, and that was appealing to her.

The day of their fifth, and final, interview Sookie found herself both excited and sad. She hoped the article turned out to be a success, so that she and Eric could possibly have more reason to see each other in the future. She liked being with him; his silent company, as well as his ability to spar verbally with her and understand her sense of humor.

"Last night?" Sam asked Sookie as she filled ketchup bottles.

"Yup. I'm excited to put it all together and start shopping it around," she told him with a smile.

"I hope everything works out for you, Sook," Sam smiled. He hadn't been too happy about her spending a night a week with The Vampire, but he could see that she was excited about the article.

"Thanks, Sam," Sookie said, and gave him a quick hug.

As Sam walked back to his office, Derek came up to Sookie. She was considering taking a dip into his head because of how twitchy and strange he'd become over the few weeks he'd been working.

"Hey, we're slow now, can you tell Sam I had an emergency? I got a phone call and I need to go," he told her.

"Sure, you go on ahead," Sookie said, plastering on her fake smile, but as he walked away she let down her shields and reached into his mind with hers.

What she saw there nearly made her scream, but she was too shocked to let any noise escape her throat. It wasn't until the busboy was driving down the road that Sookie turned and ran into Sam's office.

"We have to go! Now!"


	6. Rescue

**A/N: **Once again, thank you so, so much for the fantastic response to this story! I love reading your reactions and speculations so much, and I really appreciate every last one of them. I apologize for the uber-shortness of this chapter, but it's the last of the tiny ones. Plus Eric's back in the next one in a very satisfying way. I'm sure everyone's busy getting things prepared for the holiday anyway, so I hope you won't mind too much.

Happy Thanksgiving to the readers who celebrate it! Thanks to FDM for being a fantastic beta!

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Rescue**

"Are you going to tell me why you're freaking out?" Sam asked when they got into his truck.

"Just get in and drive to Derek's house," Sookie said. "I'll explain on the way."

Sam started up the truck and sped out of the drive.

"He's been acting very twitchy lately, like an addict needing a fix," Sookie began. "He came up to me and asked if I would tell you that he had an emergency and had to leave. I was worried it might be drugs, so I took a dip into his mind, and I was not expecting what I found."

"Is he in some kind of trouble?"

"Sam, he's got Tracey Jones tied up in his closet."

"The little girl that went missing from Shreveport?" Sam asked, jerking his head to glance at her continually.

"Yes. She's seven, Sam. Seven years old, and the things he's done to her … I've got to get her out of there."

Sam reached over and took Sookie's hand to give it a squeeze.

"Is he dangerous?"

"I don't think so. Not if we catch him by surprise."

"Okay," Sam said. "I'll take care of him, you go get Tracey. You're positive about this, right? We're not going to bust an innocent man, are we?"

"I saw him replaying the things he's done to her in his mind. It's possible that he hasn't actually done them yet, and he was just thinking about what he plans to do, but either way, he has her."

"We're here."

Sam parked down the block and pulled out his cell. Sookie heard him address Bud, and knew he was talking to the police. When Sam hung up, they got out of his truck and jogged up to Derek's house. Sookie stood behind Sam as he knocked, her heart pumping hard with fear and adrenaline, and she kept the image of Tracey in her mind.

The door opened with a hard jerk, and Sam lunged forward, tackling Derek to the floor.

"Go!" he yelled at Sookie, and she jumped over them and looked around, trying to figure out where to go. As the two men struggled on the floor, Sookie spotted a hallway, and rushed down it, peeking into each room to see if it had a closet. The third room, which looked as though it was Derek's bedroom, had a closet and the door was slightly open.

"Sookie!" she heard Sam holler just before she was hit over the head with a blunt object.

Sookie grunted as she fell to the floor, and turned to see Derek hovering over her. He had a cut on his forehead, and his nose was bleeding, but he was still coming after her, his hands poised to wrap around her neck. She took a deep breath, pulled her legs up, and then kicked him as hard as she possibly could on his knee. Sam got to the room as Derek fell and jumped on him again, holding Derek's hands together as Sam dug his knee into the man's lower back.

"Is she in there?" Sam asked.

Sookie scrambled on her hands and knees to the closet and flung the door open.

"No, this isn't the closet," Sookie said, and as she stood up the room began to spin. "Keep him here."

"Are you okay?"

"Just keep him here, dammit. She's in this house somewhere."

Sookie took a couple of breaths, and left the room. There was one more bedroom at the end of the hall, and she stumbled to it. She was getting dizzier by the second, but was determined to find Tracey. When she entered the room she saw a closet, and called out Tracey's name, trying to let the girl know that someone was there to help her.

It seemed to take her forever to reach the closet, and as she did she heard the police car sirens in the distance. The closet had a lock on it, but the key was in it, like Derek was just about to open it when they had arrived and interrupted. Sookie fell to her knees, turned the key, and pulled open the door.

"Tracey?" Sookie asked, even though she could see clearly that it was the little girl from the picture in the newspapers and on TV. She was wearing different clothes, and her hair wasn't clean, but it was her.

She was sitting in the corner of the closet, her hands duct taped behind her back, and her feet tied with rope. There was tape across her mouth too, and she was sobbing. Sookie reached forward slowly so she didn't startle her, and pulled the shaking girl from the closet.

"My name is Sookie. I'm here to help. Do you hear the sirens? The police are coming. They'll take you to your parents." Sookie said as she worked on untying her feet. "I'm going to take the tape off your mouth, but it's going to hurt a bit, okay?" If the tape wasn't already loose at the edges, she wouldn't have tried for fear of ripping some of the poor girl's skin off. It looked like Derek had reused the same piece a few times.

Tracey nodded, so Sookie ripped it off quickly while saying "I'm sorry." She sobbed openly now, and cried out for her parents.

"Tracey, listen. The cops are close. My friend has the bad man. He's not going to hurt you, I promise." Her eyes started to droop, and she knew she was about to pass out, so she quickly unwrapped Tracey's wrists. "Run out of the house sweetie. The police are out there."

Tracey nodded and took off as Sookie laid her head on the carpet, and just as she heard the voices and yelling begin when the police came into the house, her eyes closed, and she was dead to the world.

* * *

**Before anyone asks: No, I'm not going the amnesia route with this. I promise :)**


	7. Awake

**A/N: **

This is the last of the shorter ones, I swear. Last time I was thinking this one was really long, but it was actually only a couple pages longer. It's the next chapter that's long. I know some of you don't really mind length at all, but others do, so I hope you all enjoy it anyway :)

Thanks to FDM for betaing, even after me bugging her to. Felt like a pest, I did.

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Awake**

When Sookie's eyes opened again, it took her a moment to remember what had happened, and then she realized that she was in a hospital bed. There was a noticeable throb in her head as she tried to sit up, so she lay back down and looked for the call button for the nurse.

"Sook?" A voice asked from the other side of the room.

"Sam?"

"Let me help you," he said, and came to her bedside to push a button that elevated the top half of the bed. "Nice to see you awake."

"How long have I been out?"

"It's been about six hours. It's just after nine."

"Is Tracey okay?" she asked.

Sam nodded. "I talked to her parents, and they said that the doctors told them it didn't look like she'd been molested. He'd kept her fed, but didn't bathe her. He just gave her a change of clothes when the others got too smelly. Bud told me some things he probably shouldn't have, but it seems that Derek, real name Rene, has done this at least three times before. He takes a kid and keeps them for about a month before he starts doing the things you saw in his head. That's probably why he was getting twitchy, it was about time to start in on her."

"The others?"

"All found more than two months after their abduction, strangled."

Sookie couldn't hold back anymore and burst into tears. Sam sat on the bed and took her into his arms, but she was too upset to hold her shields and all his thoughts were flooding into her brain as soon as he physically touched her.

_Could have died. Don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you. What if he'd had a gun? Stupid. Stupid. So warm. Beautiful.  
_

"No," she said, and pushed him away.

"What is it?"

"I can't … I need you to leave. I can hear everything," she cried.

"Okay, I'm going. Want me to send a nurse in?"

Sookie nodded, and Sam left the room, taking his intrusive thoughts with him. The nurse came in a moment later, and thankfully her only thoughts were about checking Sookie out medically. She explained that Sookie had a concussion and they needed her to stay awake now that she was up. She then asked if Sookie was up to talking to the police. Sookie wasn't really up for it, but said she would, and asked for Bud.

Bud came into the room a moment later and shut the door, before pulling a chair up to Sookie's bedside.

"Before I say anything, I just have a question for you," he began.

"Okay," Sookie said.

"Did you know where the girl was through any means we can use?"

Sookie shook her head. While she was never more thankful to have her ability, she also knew she couldn't just help people with it openly for this reason. This was the reason she asked for Bud. He had been friends with her grandmother, and he knew what she could do, even if he was a bit skeptical.

"Derek… sorry, Rene, confessed to everything, but we still need to figure out how to explain you knowing he had her. The best I can figure is that you saw him throwing children's clothes into the dumpster behind Merlotte's, and later realized they fit the description of what Tracey was wearing when she went missing. He said that's how he disposed of her clothes, so it will fit. Can you tell another officer that for me?"

"Yes," she said, nodding her head.

"Good deal," Bud said, patting her leg as he stood up. "You get some rest for now, and Kenya will be by in the morning to get your statement."

"Thanks, Bud."

"I should be thanking you, Sookie. You saved that little girl's life, and you should be proud."

With that, he left the room, and Sookie hit the button for the nurse again. The same one from earlier came in, and Sookie asked if she'd help her to the bathroom. By the time she got to the toilet, she wasn't as dizzy and told the nurse she thought she could make it back on her own. When she looked at herself in the mirror she cringed. Her hair was a mess, and there was some dried blood on her neck from where she'd been hit. She saw that she still had her extra hair tie on her wrist, so she wet her hands and tamed her hair into a somewhat messy ponytail, before heading back to the bed.

Sam came back in to make sure she was alright, and after she assured him that she was, he went home. Tracey's parents came in after that and there was a big sob-fest when they thanked her for saving their little girl. Sookie gave them her phone number and told them to call if they ever needed her, since she was sure Tracey might want to talk to her when she got a bit older.

Sookie was left alone after that, and watched TV until about midnight, when she heard a deep voice in the hallway say her name.

"Visiting hours are over, sir," she heard a nurse say as her door opened revealing a very tall, blonde man holding a flower arrangement.

"It's okay," Sookie said when she saw who it was. "He doesn't keep regular hours. We won't disturb anyone."

The nurse looked back and forth between them for a moment, and then sighed as she closed the door and left them alone.

"What are you doing here?" Sookie asked. He was looking her over as though he was checking for injuries, and when he looked into her eyes she could see that he was concerned.

"When you didn't show up for the interview Pam tried to call. A man named Sam finally answered your phone and explained what happened. I brought you flowers. Pam said they're customary to give to someone you care about when they're in the hospital."

Eric came closer and set the vase he was holding on her bedside table. Sookie looked at the flowers and blushed a deep shade of red. It was a type of orchid that looked like a woman's lady parts.

"I was hoping you would have that reaction," Eric said, grinning from ear to ear.

Wanting to deflect from her embarrassment, Sookie focused on what Eric had said to her.

"You care about me?"

Eric looked away, and Sookie finally took in his appearance. He looked shockingly different in jeans and a gray t-shirt, with his hair pulled back in a knot at the base of his neck. He sat in the chair that Bud had pulled up to her bed and picked up her hand. Sookie immediately relaxed at the silence she heard when he touched her.

"It surprised me too, but yes, I do care. I didn't like the way I felt when I didn't know where you were, and when I found out what happened, I became worried about you. I wanted to see for myself that you were okay."

"Is it only because I'm the first woman you've actually gotten to know a little and not slept with?"

"Do you only like me because you can't read my mind?"

"Fair enough."

"I like you, Sookie. You're beautiful, that's how I noticed you. You're sweet, and kind, and even though you pursued me to use me, I know it's not the same as when other women want to use me. You're smart, and witty, and I can actually have a conversation with you. I like your innocence, it's endearing and refreshing, and I want to take it, but I also want you to give it to me because you want me to have it. Only me. I want to kiss you every time I see you. I want you to want me the same way."

"Well … that was honest," Sookie said, feeling her mouth go dry.

"Would you rather I lie about my feelings?"

"No, I just wasn't expecting it."

He stood from the chair and sat on the edge of the bed next to her, still holding her hand.

"I also like you because you're brave. You saved a life today. It's a sort of selflessness you don't find in many people."

"What about my telepathy?"

"I think it makes you different, and unique. I like that about you too."

Sookie stared up at him, letting everything he'd just confessed sink in. Eric Northman – The Vampire – liked her. She knew she liked him too, but she wasn't sure what they could, or would, be able to do about it.

"I don't know what to say," she said.

"Just be honest."

"I'm very attracted to you, but I don't think a single person on this planet wouldn't be. I want to get to know you better, and I've spent a lot of time trying to figure out if that's because I really like you, or only because I can't read your mind."

"Have you come to a conclusion yet?"

"No."

"Then on Saturday night, I'd like to take you on a date. We'll have dinner, maybe see a movie, or go for a walk in the park. Two abnormal people having a very normal date. When it's over you can decide if you want more."

"What about Fangtasia? Don't you need to be on display?"

"It can survive without me for one night. Besides, it keeps up the mystery," he said with a smirk.

"Then ... okay," she said, and his smirk grew into a big grin.


	8. First Date

**A/N: **I think pretty much all of you are excited about the date, so here it is! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it :)

Thank you to FDM for her beta skills and kind words!

* * *

**Chapter 8 – First Date**

The next morning Sookie gave her statement to Kenya, and got the opportunity to meet Tracey. She read her mind to be sure, and found that the girl would likely need lots of counseling, but she hadn't been molested. Tracey's parents thanked Sookie again before they left, and then Sookie was discharged. Sam came to pick her up, and on the drive back to her house she told him some news.

"I can't block anymore."

"At all?" Sam asked.

"I can manage something flimsy, but other than that I haven't been able to."

"You take a week or so off work, okay? Stay home and rest up."

"Are you sure it won't put you in a pickle?" she asked.

"Nope. It's only a week, and you need to get better."

Next was the even bigger confession.

"I, uh, have a date. On Saturday," she said quietly, and tried not to read into the way Sam's hands gripped the steering wheel tighter.

"Yeah? With who?"

"Eric."

"Dammit, Sookie!" Sam yelled as he hit the wheel with his fist. "You know the kind of reputation he has with women. He's using you."

"Right. Of course he is. It's impossible for a man to just genuinely be interested in me and my company."

"You know what I mean, Sookie. Don't give me that crap."

"At the risk of sounding cliché, you don't know him like I do. He wants someone different from what he's used to, and he enjoys my company. I enjoy his too."

"What about his thoughts?"

"I can't read him."

Sam deflated when she said it, and let out a sigh.

"I guess there's really no hope for me then, huh?" he said. It was the first time he'd said that he wanted her aloud. "Why does it have to be him? Why couldn't it be some religious, chaste, perfect guy? At least then I wouldn't feel so bad."

Sookie was silent for a moment, and in that time Sam pulled up to her house and parked.

"Do you really see yourself as better than him?" she asked quietly. "I'm not blind, Sam. You're not exactly chaste yourself. You think I don't know about Daphne, or Susanne, or Arlene, or hell, even Tara? I didn't think less of you for it, and I don't think less of him. I won't be with you because it's too difficult with my ability. On top of that, you're my boss, and my friend. I don't want to lose you as either of those things. Thank you for the ride home, and I'll call you in a week."

Sam sat in a shocked silence, ashamed of himself as we watched Sookie walk into her house.

On Saturday morning Sookie woke up with what felt like hundreds of tiny butterflies in her stomach, and the feeling made her nauseous. She calmed her stomach with some toast and coffee while watching the morning news, then promptly spit the coffee all over the toast when she saw her face on the screen.

"_Reports state that a civilian who worked with the offender saw some evidence that he had Tracey Jones. The civilian, Sookie Stackhouse, then enlisted the help of her boss, Sam Merlotte, and together they apprehended Derek Holt and found Tracey locked up in his home." _

"_Seems we have a couple of local heroes," smiled the news anchor. "Tracey is now home with her parents, and they say she's already doing better."_

"Holy shit," Sookie said as she wiped the table down with a towel.

Five minutes later the phone began ringing, and it didn't quit until she unplugged it an hour before she had to start getting ready for her date. People were calling from all over. News stations, reporters, town gossips, old friends. The most important one to Sookie was the call from the editor at the local newspaper saying they would love for her to send in her portfolio again. She wasn't quite sure how she felt about that yet. She desperately wanted to be published, but she didn't want it to be because she was now touted as a local hero.

She took a deep breath and as she let it out, she let all her stress out with it. She had a date to focus on. A date with a very gorgeous man whose thoughts she couldn't read. With a smile on her face, she went to the bathroom so she could shower and get ready.

Sookie decided to wear the white dress from her first visit to Fangtasia for their date. It had been part of the reason he looked at her in the first place, and she'd be lying if she said she didn't want him to look again. She blow-dried her hair into soft waves, and put on just a bit of eyeliner and mascara.

At eight o'clock on the dot, Eric arrived in his cherry red Corvette and knocked on the door. He was wearing a pair of dark wash jeans, and a light blue button up dress shirt. His hair was pulled back into a knot low on his neck, and a few strands of hair framed his handsome face. Sookie watched him drink her in, starting at the bottom and working his way up to her eyes, and when he knew she saw just what he had done he simply offered her a smirk.

"You look good enough to eat," he said.

"Thanks," she smiled. "You as well."

"Don't let me stop you from taking a nibble at any time."

"Okay, Romeo," she laughed. "I'll just grab my purse and we can go."

Eric offered her his arm when they walked down the stairs, and helped her into the car before folding himself into the driver's seat.

"Where shall we go?" he asked.

"Well, there is a slight hindrance to this whole thing. Since getting hit on the head, I haven't been able to block."

"Even just one or two people?" he asked, shifting in his seat to face her more.

"I've only been around a couple of people at a time since then, and I can only manage a very flimsy wall, like it's make out of straw. Thankfully nothing has changed with you. You're still locked up tighter than a bank vault."

He smiled and said, "So crowds are out of the question. How about we get some fast food and take it to the park?"

"That sounds great," she said, grinning.

Eric took them to the local Wendy's drive through, and then to the park where they ate in the car.

"I can't believe you're letting us eat in here," Sookie said before taking another bite of her burger.

"Why's that?" Eric asked, and popped another fry in his mouth.

"My brother doesn't allow food in his truck, and it's nowhere near as nice as this."

Eric shrugged and smiled almost shyly at her.

"It doesn't bother me," he said, and then changed the subject. "I saw the news report tonight. How do you feel about being a local hero?"

"Weird," she said. "I don't feel like a hero. My phone was ringing off the hook today too. Reporters and town gossips. The newspaper even called and said they'd like to see my portfolio again. Apparently, all I had to do was save a life to get them to publish me."

"So, you can get published now," Eric said.

"Probably, but I'm going to turn them down."

He whipped his head to the side and stared at her.

"What?" she chuckled. "Don't look so shocked. I don't want them to want to publish me just because of what I did. I want them to publish me because they feel my work merits being published. I'll prove that with our interviews."

A smile crept across Eric's face and he faced forward again to finish his meal in silence. When they were done, Eric helped Sookie out of the car and they threw their trash into a garbage can.

"Shall we?" Eric asked, offering his arm to Sookie.

She smiled as she took it and they set off to take a slow walk on the lit up path around the pond in the park. There were only a couple of other people there, so the mind-reading wasn't so bad.

"Are you still good?" Eric asked after another couple passed by them.

"Yup. They weren't so bad. He was thinking about sex, and she was thinking about how to get him to stay for breakfast."

"I know it must be a burden for you, but it really is amazing, hearing people's thoughts."

"I suppose it is, in a way. I have been able to do some good with it, but I still don't like it."

"I hope that someday you will be able to control it without hassle, and use it for good when you choose."

Sookie stopped walking, and stood in front of Eric. Looking up at him with determination in her eyes, she said, "Kiss me."

In response, Eric simply raised an eyebrow. She knew he wanted to, but he wasn't sure why she was demanding it.

"Before I get any more emotionally attached to you, I need to know if there's even a possibility this can go farther. You have to kiss me for me to know that, so kiss me."

He still didn't say anything, but a small smirk formed on his lips before he wiped it away and placed a serious expression there. His large hand came up and brushed her hair off her cheek, and then he caressed her soft skin with his thumb. Sookie's eyes closed as he leaned in and, tentatively, their lips touched. They were still for just a moment, and when Sookie reached out with her mind and found Eric's fortress still sealed up tight as a drum, she pressed against him. Her hands went up to his shoulders, and his other one came up to the other side of her face.

Eric took her top lip between his, and she naturally took his bottom one. Their kisses were slow and sweet like that for a few seconds before something snapped in Sookie. It hit her that she was kissing a man, and only heard silence in her head. Not one to waste an opportunity like this, she immediately opened her mouth, allowing Eric to unleash all of his skills on her. His fingers tangled in her hair, and his tongue swept into her mouth, tasting, caressing.

Sookie followed suit, and soon she felt that she was pressed firmly against his body, the evidence of his arousal making itself known. She gasped at that, and abruptly broke the kiss. Eric's eyes were still closed, and they were both breathing heavily. Sookie let out a giggle, and his eyes snapped open. He stared at her intensely, obviously affected by the kiss, and confused about why she was giggling.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I was just thinking that you were right. If your fortress had fallen at least I'd have been good and kissed once in my life."

A grin broke out on Eric's face, and he loosened his grip on her, allowing her to step back.

"Am I guessing correctly when I assume that my fortress did indeed stay intact?" he asked.

"Yes. All I heard was my heartbeat in my ears," she giggled. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I can't stop giggling."

"That's an easy one. I'm such an amazing kisser that I've put you in a state of euphoria," Eric teased, causing Sookie to laugh harder.

He smiled down at her for a moment, and then his expression grew serious once more as he placed his hands on her face again and lowered his lips to hers. The kiss was slow and sweet, a way for them to get to know the feel of one another in a new way. They kissed endlessly, until a few young teen passersby catcalled at them and shouted for them to get a room. Sookie blushed and looked away, and Eric smiled at her.

"Perhaps I should take you home," he said, and Sookie looked at him sharply. "Not for that, Sookie. It's just time."

"Okay," she agreed with a smile, and they walked hand in hand back to his car.

"I've never been on a date before," Eric confessed as he drove her home.

"Really? Just the love 'em and put forth no effort kind of guy?" she blurted out without thinking.

"I take it you believe the rumors about me," he said without glancing at her.

"I'm sure some of them aren't true, but I have seen it happen."

That time he did spare a glance. "How so?"

"Dawn Green," she said. "I work with her, and she was thinking about you and how she needed to go back to Fangtasia so she could fully experience you. Dawn's kind of a broadcaster and I saw a lot of images."

"When did this happen?"

"Just before I went to Fangtasia the first time."

"Was that part of the reason you decided to come?"

"Don't turn this into something dirty, Eric. Just how much about those rumors is true?"

"Do you really feel you need to know this?" he asked.

"If you ever want to get very far with me, then yes. I don't mind that you've been with a lot of women, everyone has a history, but I do mind if you were unsafe with them because that affects me."

"I have _slept around_, that is true. But I've used protection every time, and I get tested after each one."

"Each and every one?"

"Despite what you may have heard, I don't actually have sex with a different woman every night. Once every couple of months is more like it. At first it was like that, but it hasn't been for a while now."

"So Dawn was going to be your next once-every-couple-of-months," she asked, still unconvinced that he wasn't a huge man whore. A person just didn't get the kind of reputation he had without earning it.

"No, she wasn't actually."

"Then why would you take her to your office and do the things you were doing? I saw the images in her mind, Eric."

"Because what happened was all that was _supposed_ to happen," he said, his voice tight, as though he really didn't want to be having this conversation.

Sookie stared at him, trying to decipher what he was trying to tell her without coming out and saying it. _Supposed_ to happen …

"You planned it," she said. "You mean that all the girls that brag about being taken to your office were only taken there so you could keep up the hype and mystery?"

His silence spoke volumes.

"Jesus, Shepard of Judea," she sighed, and looked out her window. "That's disgusting. I can't believe you would use those women like that. It's one thing if you're just screwing everyone, but to manipulate them into bragging by doing … that. It's just wrong."

"I do what I have to do to make a living, and it's nothing more than what anyone in this world would expect of me. I just thought you were above judging people."

"You know what? I'm not above it! When I couldn't block people, all I would hear were judgments. They were judging their family, their friends, the stranger across the street, me, and I had to pretend like I wasn't aware of any of it.

"You have no idea how hard it is to see images of what a complete stranger would like to do to you in the bedroom, and still act somewhat normal while they're talking to you. Or what it's like to know that the new man in town is a pedophile who's never been caught, and there's nothing you can do about it. All I've ever known is the direct truth, and I finally meet someone with the ability to lie to me. I don't like it, not when I know the vast difference between what people say, and what they really think."

At that point they'd been parked in front of Sookie's house for a moment, and Eric got out of the car. Sookie huffed and did the same, but as soon as she was out Eric had her pressed against the side of the vehicle.

"What I really think is this: I want you, I want you more than I've ever wanted any woman in my life. I want you because you're different, and because you can hold a conversation with me. I want you because all you have to do to get me hard is flick your tongue out to wet your lips. I want you because it's easy to be with you."

He paused for a moment and stepped closer to her, close enough that their bodies were touching, but not quite pressed together.

"And here's some more truth for you. I lost my virginity to Pam, six years ago. She was the only one I was with for more than a year, but it had never been in a romantic way. After we opened the bar she encouraged me to sleep with the willing and build a reputation, as well as get a bit of experience. I enjoyed it for a while, but I tired of it quite quickly, and for the last two years I've settled for an occasional fuck in my office with another nameless woman in a string of nameless women who want me for what I pretend to be. What I do to get women talking may seem sketchy to you, but it's a business tactic to me, and believe me, those women don't care.

"Lastly, and this is purely to avoid any future conversations like this, I feel that you should know that I haven't fucked a woman in over three months, and I haven't brought one to my office since before I met you. Do with that information what you please."

Sookie stared up at him with her jaw slightly hanging open. He leaned forward, and for a split second she thought he was going to kiss her again, but then she realized that he was reaching into the car through the open window. Eric stepped back with her purse in his hand, and passed it to her.

"I hope to see you again soon," he said quietly, and then he got into his car and drove away as Sookie stood and watched.

"Well, shit."

* * *

**A/N:**

A very kind reader, Laura BF, made me a wonderful banner for this story! If you'd like to see it go here:

http:/i580(DOT)photobucket(DOT)com/albums/ss247/LindsayJoK/ROAD(DOT)jpg

Just replace every (DOT) with a .


	9. Avoidance

**A/N:**

I would like to apologize for my extreme review reply fail for the last chapter. I think I only managed to reply to three people. It was just an awful week and I just couldn't be assed to do it, but I promise I won't be fail for this chapter.

Thank you all for even taking the time to comment on the story. I appreciate it more than you could possibly imagine.

Thanks to my beta, FDM, who is more awesome than words can describe!

* * *

**Chapter 9 - Avoidance**

For the next three days, Sookie refused to answer her phone or talk to anyone. She ventured out in her car every night to the Sonic for a soda so she could sit and work on her shields. By the end of the third night she was finally able to maintain a solid wall, without feeling drained of energy.

She went back home and checked her phone, once again finding more missed calls from both Pam and Sam. Sookie was avoiding Sam because she knew it would be awkward when they saw each other again, but avoiding Pam was a different story. She'd been thinking a lot about what Eric told her, and about her own mistakes, and came to the conclusion that she needed to apologize to him. She hadn't quite figured out how to say she was sorry, because her pride kept getting in the way.

With a sigh, she deleted the alerts from her log, and placed a phone call to her brother.

"What's up baby sis?" he answered after a couple of rings.

"Hey Jason. Is Tray back in town yet? My car was making some funny noises tonight, and I need to get it checked out."

"What kind of noises?"

"The kind of noises a trained mechanic should decipher, not you," she snipped.

"Yes, he's back in town. Said he wanted to meet me for supper tomorrow at Merlotte's. Give him a call tonight, I'm sure he'd fit you in."

"Thanks Jase," she said. "Sorry for getting snippy with you, there's just a lot going through my head."

"It's alright. Must be tough being a town hero."

"Come on, not you too. I'm not a hero."

"Yeah you are. By the way, I'm sorry I didn't get to see you in the hospital. I called Sam when I found out you were there, and he said you were fine, so…"

"It's fine, I promise. I better call Tray. Give me a call soon and I'll make dinner for you. Fried chicken and pecan pie?"

"That sounds delicious."

After hanging up with Jason, Sookie dialed Tray's home number. He was the local mechanic, a friend of Jason's, and from reading his mind Sookie knew he was honest.

"Dawson," he answered, and Sookie almost swore she heard a woman giggling in the background. That seemed strange to her, because Tray was very shy and wouldn't likely have a woman over as "company." She'd never even seen him so much as flirt with a girl in all the years she'd known him.

"Tray, it's Sookie."

"Sookie! How you doing? I just got back this morning and read the news in the paper. You feeling okay?"

"Yes, thanks. I'm just fine. How was your trip?"

"It was great, thanks for asking."

"Well, I hate to get you right back to work, but I was wondering if you could take a look at my car tomorrow."

"Anything for you, Sook. What's it doing?"

"The engine is making a funny sound randomly, like grinding, or clicking. The brakes are worrying me too."

"Is it safe to drive?"

"Yeah, I've been driving it the last couple of days."

"Okay, bring it in first thing in the morning and I'll check it out."

"I will. Thank you so much Tray. You're a lifesaver. I'll bring some cinnamon rolls with me, okay?"

"That would be heaven, thanks Sookie."

"See you in the morning."

As soon as she hung up with Tray, her phone rang again, and she answered it on instinct without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"About time you answered your phone," a female voice drawled from the other end.

"Pam, hi."

"Care to explain why Eric's been in a funk since your date? He refuses to talk."

"I was an idiot, and I don't know how to apologize. That's all there is to it."

"You need to talk to him. I can't handle it when he's this emo. He's starting to act like that vampire that sparkles."

"Why don't I come over in a few days to do that final interview? He and I can talk then."

"Fine, but you two better figure it out. I can't take this much longer."

With that, Pam hung up, and Sookie turned off her phone. No more phone calls for the night; she didn't think she could deal with it. To complete her anti-social behavior, she threw on some old sweats, a ratty t-shirt, and pulled her hair up into a knot on the top of her head. After applying moisturizer to her face, she went to the kitchen and grabbed the jar of peanut butter, the jar of Nutella, and a spoon. She put a Buffy DVD in and settled on the couch with her comfort food, so she could drool over Spike. This was her secret single girl behavior, something she would never let anyone else see.

The only problem was that when she watched the blond vampire on Buffy be funny and charming, she started to picture another blonde vampire in his place. Never mind that vampires didn't really exist, she would always associate Eric with them. Suddenly feeling quite self-loathing over thoughts of Eric, Sookie got a big spoonful of peanut butter and dipped it into the Nutella before shoving the whole thing in her mouth.

The next morning Sookie drove her groaning car to Tray's mechanic shop, with a hot and fresh container of cinnamon rolls in the passenger seat. She always made a triple batch and froze some. All she had to do was put them in the fridge overnight to thaw, then set them on the counter that morning to rise, before baking and icing them. Her grandmother had taught her well.

"Sookie, those smell fantastic," Tray said by way of greeting when she walked in.

"Why don't we eat before you check out the car?" she suggested.

"Sounds good to me!" he agreed, and hurried over to give her a hug.

"It's good to see you," Sookie said.

She genuinely considered Tray a good friend. Through peeks into his head, she knew that he was probably the least-perverted guy in town, and by far the most respectful of women. So hugging him was no problem for her, even with her shields down.

"You too," he smiled, and took the container of rolls from her hand, and that's when Sookie spotted the white gold ring on his left ring finger.

"Tray Alan Dawson!" she yelled and grabbed his hand. "You got married!"

"Yeah," he admitted with a blush creeping into his cheeks.

"Oh my goodness, congratulations! Tell me everything!"

Sookie couldn't contain the huge smile on her face, and it was the most genuine one she'd had in a long time. If anyone deserved a happy marriage and true love, it was Tray Dawson. He gestured for her to sit with him at the little table in the corner, and she opened up the container of cinnamon rolls. Tray didn't start talking until he'd devoured one.

"Her name is Amelia Carmichael, now Amelia Dawson," he smiled. "I met her in New Orleans. She was reading tarot cards in the hotel, and one look at her had me weak in the knees. She's got a fire to her, but she's also very sweet. I asked her to go dancing with me, and we ended up spending the whole weekend together. It may be crazy to some, but I asked her to marry me the day I had to get on a plane to come back here. She said yes, so we went to Vegas."

He paused and smiled, and that's when Sookie accidentally let her guard down and found out that Tray had been a virgin until his wedding night. She didn't let on that she'd just peeked into his head, and told him to continue.

"We got married in a cheesy chapel with Elvis as our witness, without any of our family or friends, and it still felt like the best moment of my life. I'm so happy with her, Sook."

"I'm happy for you, Tray. I want to meet her!"

"Really?" he asked.

"Well yeah. You're a good friend, and you just got married. Of course I want to meet her."

"Hang on then," he smiled, and headed out the back of the shop as Sookie laughed. Tray lived in a house on the other side of the alley, behind the shop.

About five minutes later Sookie heard the back door open and shut, and heard a woman saying, "Tray, I'm not even dressed, and I don't have any makeup on. I don't want the first person I meet to see me like this."

"You're beautiful, Mrs. Dawson," Tray said, and Sookie heard lip smacking noises, indicating they'd kissed. "Now come on, Sookie doesn't care about that stuff. You'll love her."

Sookie stood up as they walked into the room, hand in hand, and met them in the middle.

"Amelia, this is one of my oldest friends, Sookie Stackhouse," Tray said. "Sookie, this is my wife, Amelia."

A quick dip into Amelia's brain revealed that she was afraid this was one of those situations where the female friend back home had always been in love with the guy, and she though Sookie may pose a threat. She also hoped that Sookie wasn't in love with Tray, because Amelia really was happy and in love. More than she'd ever been in her life.

Sookie smiled a huge, genuine smile, and embraced Amelia in a warm hug.

"It is wonderful to meet you, Amelia," she said, and then released her. "I can't tell you how great it is to see Tray so happy. I don't think he's ever smiled that big in his life."

"Thank you," she said. "It's great to finally meet someone Tray knows. We just got back yesterday and spent all our time in the house. It definitely needs a woman's touch."

"I would imagine it does," Sookie laughed. "I suppose you'll need to go grocery shopping soon. Would you like me to take you? I can give you a woman's tour of Bon Temps."

"That would be so helpful, thank you," Amelia said, visibly relieved.

"Why don't you two go do that while I check out Sookie's car?" Tray suggested.

"That's fine with me. I don't have to work today," Sookie said.

"Okay! I'll just run back to the house to make myself presentable," Amelia grinned, and turned to leave, but before she could Tray pulled her flush against him for a kiss. She was blushing when he released her, and stumbled on her way out.

"Thanks for doing this, Sook. I wouldn't know where to begin."

"It's not a problem. I need a good friend who's a woman. I hardly see Tara anymore, not since she and JB had their baby."

"Could you do my another favor then?" he asked.

"Sure."

"Could you feel her out and see if she'd like to get a job. I told her that she doesn't have to work, but she's got an independent spirit. Maybe suggest some part-time jobs to her?"

Sookie smiled at him, and nodded. She could see that all he wanted was to make sure his new wife was happy. "I'd be happy to."

Tray ate two more cinnamon rolls before Amelia came back, and after kissing her again and giving her the keys to his truck, they were off.

"Okay, there are exactly two places to get groceries in Bon Temps, one is the local grocery store chain, and the other is the Wal-Mart. Everyone goes to Wal-Mart, it's just cheaper and you can get everything in one place," Sookie said after they pulled onto the highway.

"I'm so glad you're helping me with this. I feel like a fish out of water here."

"You got family back in New Orleans?" Sookie asked.

"Just my dad, but we didn't talk much, and he wouldn't approve of me being with Tray anyway."

"I'm so sorry."

"No, it's okay. I'm incredibly happy now. Tray's the only person that's ever made me feel totally accepted for who I am," she said, and then glanced at Sookie quickly a couple of times. "Do you mind if I ask you a personal question?"

Sookie knew just what Amelia wanted to ask, and she knew she had to let her.

"Go right ahead."

"Do you have feelings for him? I have to know."

"I don't. I promise."

"You don't sound surprised that I asked that question," Amelia said.

"I wasn't. I suppose I should come out with the truth since Tray knows. Amelia, Tray loves you more than he's ever loved anything in his life. You feel the same about him, and you're worried that he and I are something more than friends. I assure you that I don't feel for him that way, and he definitely doesn't feel for me that way. I'm like his little sister."

"How do you know all that?"

"For as long as I can remember, I've had the ability to read minds," Sookie said cautiously, hoping Amelia wouldn't freak out.

"No way," Amelia laughed.

"If you don't believe me, feel free to test it," Sookie suggested.

_At our wedding, I wore the necklace my mother gave me when I was seven._

"At the wedding, you wore the necklace your mother gave you when you were seven. It's a silver chain with a pentagram charm because your mother was a Wiccan, and you are too."

"Holy shit," Amelia said.

"Usually I can stay out of people's heads just fine, but I got hit on the head recently so I'm having a bit more trouble with it."

"I can help with that," Amelia said.

"You can? And you're okay with this? I mean … it's just that no one's ever believed me that easily."

"Sookie, I'm Wiccan. I believe and accept a lot of things regular folks don't. And yes, with some guided meditation, I think I can help you out."

"Amelia, you are a Godsend … or, a Mother Earth-send … or something."

Amelia laughed long and loud. "Sookie, I think you and I will get along just fine."

By the time they were on their way back to the garage, the girls were on the topic of relationships.

"So you've never had a boyfriend?" Amelia asked.

"Nope. I can't get comfortable enough to keep blocking them when they try to kiss me, and it would be worse if we went further than that, so I'm just single."

"There's really never been anyone?"

"Well, kind of. I recently met a man I can't read at all. It's like he's got his own set of shields, and when we kissed they stayed put."

"That's perfect then! Do you like him?"

"Yes, but I kind of screwed things up. I made some judgments I shouldn't have, and I don't know how to apologize."

"Want my advice?" Amelia asked.

"I would love it, actually."

"Go home tonight, put on a pretty outfit, do your hair, throw on a little mascara, and go see him. If you put forth that effort and make the first move, he'll know you're really sorry."

"You know, I think I might do that," Sookie smiled at her new friend. "Now I need to ask you a question."

"Okay."

"Have you thought about getting a job here?"

"A lot. Tray said that I don't have to work, but I think I wouldn't mind a part time job. I would feel weird using his money to buy him presents and stuff."

"Why don't you talk to Sam tonight when you go to Merlotte's? We need a new waitress right now, and you can tell him I sent you. I'll even call him ahead of time if you want."

"You're too nice, Sookie," Amelia said, but she was smiling.

Sookie helped Amelia carry the groceries inside, and then walked over to the garage with her to hear the verdict on her car.

"Did you two have fun?" Tray asked when he saw them walk in.

"Yes, we did," Amelia said, letting her husband pull her into a hug and kiss her.

"So what's the damage?" Sookie asked Tray.

"Your brake pads were really worn down, so I put new ones on. You were also due for an oil change, so I took care of that, which solved the weird engine noise issue."

"Well that's not so bad then," Sookie smiled. "What do I owe you?"

"I'd say an even seventy should cover it," Tray said, refusing to meet her eyeline, and repeating _lalalalalalalalalala_ over and over in his head.

"Dammit Tray, that better at least cover the materials," Sookie warned.

"It does, I promise," he smiled, relieved she wasn't fighting him too hard.

Sookie got out her checkbook and wrote him out his payment.

"You're too good to me, Tray," she said as she handed him the check.

She said goodbye to the newlyweds, and drove her car home. By then it was almost two in the afternoon, so she gave Sam a call to let him know about hiring Amelia. He promised that he would talk to her about it, and asked how Sookie was coming along. She told him that she would be ready to go back to work by the weekend.

Sookie made herself a salad for lunch, and as she ate she thought about Amelia's advice. It really was good advice. She thought that Eric would be surprised, in a good way, and maybe they could kiss again. When she wasn't doing it, she thought kissing was a bit overrated, that people made it sound a lot better than it really was simply because everyone wants intimacy. But after kissing Eric, she found that it was perhaps a bit underrated. Kissing was something she wanted to do more of, a lot more of.

By the time the sun was setting, Sookie had made her decision, and she headed to her closet to find something nice to wear. She settled on a pretty white sundress that she hadn't worn in a while, and a cute pair of white pumps. After giving her hair some curl, and putting on a bit of makeup, she grabbed her purse and headed out the door. As she was locking it, she heard someone coming up the stairs and gasped when she realized she couldn't read their mind. She whirled around in shock.

"Eric?"


	10. Definitions

**A/N:**

So, I wasn't a fail last chapter, and actually responded to your reviews! Hopefully I can keep that up with this one, because I'm really looking forward to seeing your comments on this new development for Eric and Sookie. Not a lot of plot movement in this chapter, but y'all enjoy light and fluffy, right?

Thank you to my beta, FarDareisMai2, who did this last minute even though she really didn't have to. I love her to pieces.

I hope everyone has a safe and happy holiday weekend!

* * *

**Chapter 10 - Definitions**

"Hello, Sookie," he said. "You look really nice. Were you going somewhere?"

"What are you doing here?" she blurted out, surprised by his sudden appearance, but when she looked behind him she saw his car. She must not have heard him drive up.

"I wanted to come see you, but you look like you're headed out," he said, still trying to get an answer. She didn't have to read his mind to know that he wondered if she had a date with someone else.

"I was headed out to see you."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I got some advice from a new friend, and I decided to take the initiative. I was coming to apologize for my behavior. I shouldn't have judged you so harshly. You didn't deserve that. I'm just new to this whole dating thing, and I think … I didn't like the idea of you being with anyone else. I suppose I'm discovering that I'm possessive or—"

"Sookie, it's okay," he interrupted. "Apology accepted, and I'm sorry too. I should have realized just how hard your ability has been for you."

Sookie blushed, and looked down. "You have no reason to apologize."

Eric lifted her chin with his hand until she was looking at him.

"I do, and I am. I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted," she whispered, and held his gaze for a moment before she realized that their lips were mere inches apart. "So," she laughed, breaking the moment. "I guess getting all dressed up was a bit of a bust."

"Not exactly," he smiled. "Do you like Chinese food?"

An hour later they were back at her house with three bags full of Chinese takeout, laughing at a story Eric was telling her about a nervous delivery boy who brought food to the bar once, and thought Eric really was a vampire.

Sookie helped Eric spread everything out on the living room coffee table, and they each sat on a pillow on either side of it.

"This is a ton of food. I don't know how you talked me into getting so much," Sookie laughed.

"You obviously don't know how much I love Chinese food. I have a bottomless pit for a stomach with this stuff, so I wanted to make sure you would actually get some food."

"How chivalrous of you."

Eric grinned and passed her a set of chopsticks. Sookie loaded her plate up, as did Eric, and an hour later a good percentage of the food was gone. Most _had_ ended up in Eric's bottomless pit, but Sookie had indulged herself in a bit extra since she'd only eaten a salad at lunch.

"Are you full?" Eric asked, patting his flat, muscled stomach.

"Quite," Sookie said from her position on the floor. She'd moved the pillow she had been sitting on, and it was resting under her head. "I don't think I should eat at all tomorrow."

Eric chuckled and crawled around the coffee table with his pillow, which he put next to hers as he lay down beside her. Sookie was suddenly anxious, but she also knew she could be herself with Eric, so she tried to relax.

"This is the most fun I've had in a long time," Eric said, staring at the ceiling.

"Stuffing yourself with Chinese food while sitting on my living room floor? I do not envy your life."

"I don't see why anyone would. It's not really a life. I live it in a fish bowl."

"Can't you quit? Isn't there something else you'd like to do?"

"I love computers. Putting them together, web designing. I made the Fangtasia web site. I love to read. I love architecture. I love history. I love a lot of things, but this is the only way I can make a living."

"But why? I don't understand why you couldn't go into one of those fields."

Eric was quiet for a moment, and then he said, "Because I can't. What about you? Is your only passion for writing?"

"Yes, it is. You're really smart, aren't you? I mean, it's not that I thought you weren't, but you're into a lot of smart things."

"I have a very high IQ," he said, and Sookie sat up.

"So, what? You're smarter than Einstein or something?"

"If you go by numbers, then yes, but I don't think so. I'm not very imaginative."

"If you're into web designing and architecture, then you're imaginative."

Eric shrugged from his position on the floor, causing Sookie to laugh. He smiled, and pulled her back to the floor so that her head was resting on his chest.

"I have something to ask you," he said after a moment of silence.

"Okay."

"Would you like to be my … girlfriend?"

"Why the pause?"

"I don't like the term, that's all."

"Why not?"

"It's so juvenile. I want us to be together like a couple. Go on dates, and see only each other in a romantic way. I want you to only kiss me, and I only want to kiss you. I want to get to know you better and spend a lot of time with you alone. The term for all that would be boyfriend/girlfriend, I suppose."

"We could come up with a different term, as long as all those rules still apply," Sookie suggested.

"Does that mean you want it too?"

"It does," she smiled, and moved to lie on her side, her head propped up on her hand.

"Well then, I could be your gentleman caller, or your lover," Eric said, mimicking Sookie's position.

"No, not lover. We're not in a romance novel, and we're not actually doing any loving."

Eric chuckled. "How about man and woman? I'm your man, you're my woman."

"That sounds a bit primitive, but I'd be willing to try it."

"I think I'll show you just how much primitive can be a good thing," he said suggestively.

"I won't like it if you go all caveman on me, Eric. I'm just warning you now."

"We'll see."

"Oh goodness."

"Right now, I'd really just like to be kissing you again. If that's okay with you, of course," he said, his eyes smoldering at her. She could only nod her permission, and as soon as it was given, Eric had her on her back, one leg between hers as he kissed her lips with enthusiasm.

Sookie ran her hands up his arms and over his back, enjoying the feel of his hard muscles beneath his thin t-shirt. Suddenly, Eric's lips left hers and were making their way down to her neck, sucking and nibbling on the sensitive flesh, causing Sookie to moan. His mouth stayed there for a couple of minutes, and by the time Sookie realized what he was doing it was too late.

"Are you giving me a hickey?" she shrieked as she pushed his head away, and heard him laugh. "Eric! It's not funny."

"Oh, but it is."

"I told you I wouldn't like it if you went caveman, and then you go and mark me?"

"To be fair, I was going to let you mark me right back," he said, and some of the wind went out of her sails at the idea of 'marking' Eric. "Like that idea?"

"Get on your back," she said, suddenly confident. Eric quirked an eyebrow, but did as she asked. Sookie took the same position he had used over her, and started at his lips, working her way slowly to his neck. He groaned as she sucked and nibbled on his skin, and she enjoyed the way his arm tightened around her, and the way his fingers tangled in her hair. She began to suck harder, until Eric let out a loud moan and gently pushed her away.

He captured her swollen lips once more, and rolled her underneath him. Sookie felt the skirt of her dress ride up a bit as his leg once again found a home between her thighs. After a while, a shift in their alignment caused Eric's upper thigh to come into contact with Sookie's heated sex, and she jumped, pushing Eric off of her.

"What's wrong?" he asked, breathless.

"Too much," she panted. "I'm sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry for," he smiled, and pulled her back down to the floor so that they were on their sides facing each other. "We'll just pull the throttle back a bit."

Sookie took a deep breath and smiled. "See, when you do something caveman, and then say something like that, you make up for it."

Eric leaned forward and kissed her very lightly. "Does that mean I can be a caveman when I want as long as I'm sweet later?"

"We'll see," she said, and kissed him just a bit harder than he kissed her. Soon enough they were back at it, though they were much less aggressive than before. When a phone rang, they broke apart, and Eric pulled his cell from his pocket with an apologetic look at Sookie.

"Yes? Get rid of her. Pamela, if you hire her back I will not be pleased. No, I don't care that she gives you good head," he blurted out and then seemed to remember where he was. "If she's not gone by the time I get back, there will be consequences."

Eric hung up, and shook his head.

"You definitely have to explain all that," Sookie said with a smile.

"A year ago we tried having an exotic dancing night Fangtasia. One of our dancers and Pam got along very well, but we found out that she was stealing alcohol. I fired her, and ended the exotic night since it was getting some negative attention from the community anyway. She's back though, and asking for a waitress job. I don't like her, and I never have. She's proven that she's not trustworthy, and we don't need another Ginger situation."

"I suppose you have to go then," she said, frowning slightly.

"I do, but I don't want to," he said, kissing her again.

"If you start that, you won't leave," Sookie giggled as his kisses trailed down her neck to kiss the spot he'd left a hickey on.

"You're probably correct."

"I'm coming to the bar in two nights to do your last interview."

"Then I suppose that is when we'll see each other again, but first, where is your cell phone?"

Sookie stood and went to her purse to pull it out. Eric took it from her and pushed some buttons before handing it back, then he picked up his phone, which had just beeped.

"You have mine, and now I have yours," he grinned, and got up from the floor.

Sookie looked at her phone and checked her outgoing texts.

"Man. You put yourself in here as _man_?"

"And you're in mine as woman," he said, smiling. "I considered 'lover' but I didn't think you'd appreciate that."

"Yes, thank you for that, but 'man?' I may change it," she warned.

"You can call me whatever you like," he said, as he put his phone back in his pocket. "Would you like me to help clean up?"

"No, it's okay. I can get it," she said.

Eric grabbed her hand and pulled her up against him, before laying one hell of a kiss on her lips.

"I'll see you soon," he whispered once they were both breathless again, and then he was out the door, and Sookie was left in a dazed, dreamy, and happy state.


	11. Meditation

**Chapter 11 – Meditation**

The next day Sookie got a call from Amelia, asking when she'd like her to come over to help with the guided meditation they'd discussed.

"Today would be perfect, I don't have anything going on," Sookie said.

"Can I ask you for a favor?" Amelia asked.

"Of course."

"I would never take any kind of payment for helping you, but I was wondering if maybe in exchange, you could maybe teach me how to cook. It's just that if I come over there, you could show me how to make something, and then I could help you with the meditation. Tray just wouldn't stop gushing over those cinnamon rolls you made, and as you could probably tell from the groceries I got, I'm not the greatest at home cooking, and Tray can pack it in. He really likes good Southern food, and I want to surprise him—"

"Amelia, slow down!" Sookie said, cutting her off. "Of course I'll help you. My Gran taught me, and I don't have anyone to teach, so I'd be happy to."

"Thank you, Sookie! Thank you so much!"

"It's not a problem. What would you like to learn today? I need to make sure I have all the ingredients."

"Could we start off with the cinnamon rolls?" Amelia asked.

"Sure, and I know I've got everything I need for them. Do you need directions to my house?"

"Nope, Tray's going to bring me."

"Great! Have him drop you off whenever. I'm already dressed and not doing anything today."

A couple of hours later Sookie heard Tray's truck pull up the drive, and went out to the porch to greet them. She smiled, as she watched Tray get out and rush over to the passenger side to open Amelia's door and help her out.

"Sookie, is that a hickey on your neck?" Tray asked when they came up the stairs. "You got yourself a boyfriend?"

"Oh god," she groaned, bringing her hand up to her neck to cover the spot. "Yes, and kind of."

"Tray," Amelia hissed and nudged his side.

"Oh, sorry, it just took me by surprise is all. That's a good sized one."

"Tray!" Amelia gaped at him.

"Um, maybe I should go," he said, shuffling awkwardly. "Call me when you're ready to go?" he asked Amelia.

"Yeah," she said, and they kissed before Tray took off for his truck and left.

"I'm so sorry about him," Amelia said, and Sookie laughed.

"It's okay. It was just a bit like getting caught kissing by my brother. Come on, let's go learn to bake!"

Amelia took to baking well, and as they waited for the dough to rise, they had sandwiches and talked.

"So … about that hickey," Amelia grinned. "I take it the apology worked?"

"Yes. Actually, I was on my way out the door when he showed up here. He was sorry too. We had Chinese takeout and a bit of a make-out session on my living room floor," Sookie said, smiling at the memory, and then blushing. "I'm sorry if you don't want to hear this, I've just never really had a girlfriend to talk to this stuff about. Or stuff to talk about."

"I totally want to hear it! I love girl talk. Is he hot?"

"Actually, you may know of him. Have you ever heard of The Vampire?"

"Everyone in the free world has heard of The Vampire," Amelia said.

"That's him," Sookie smiled.

"Are you serious? You're dating The Vampire?"

"Yes. I'm doing a series of articles on him, which is how we met. We got to know each other and it just built from there. We're still feeling each other out. I like him."

"Wow. You are the most interesting friend I've ever had," Amelia laughed, and Sookie laughed with her.

"How's married life?"

"Blissful," Amelia sighed. "I know Tray and I haven't known each other long, but he knows me better than anyone. He just gets me. There's a connection between us that's been there since we first saw each other. It's a bit strange being here, I'm so used to New Orleans, but I like it. It's quiet. A good place to start a family."

"Are you two trying?"

"No, not yet. Tray says he wants a big family, but we both kind of want to enjoy each other for a while before starting one."

"That's understandable. I'm glad he found you. I was worried the poor man would be alone forever. The women around here are either religious nutcases, or have no desire to get tied down."

"I've only been here a few days, and I can already see that."

"I'm also glad that we're friends," Sookie said seriously. "I really needed one."

Amelia smiled and said, "I really did too."

They finished eating, and finished making the rolls, and when they were done, the girls each ate one. Sookie packed up the rest for Amelia to take home to Tray, as well as the rolls they didn't bake, which she made sure to label with instructions just in case.

"Okay, are you ready to meditate?" Amelia asked with a big grin.

"As ready as I'll ever be, I suppose."

"Don't be nervous. Okay, we need a comfortable place to sit, and maybe if you have a candle with a scent that relaxes you, that would be great too ."

"Sure do," Sookie replied, and headed for the living room. She pulled out two candles with a fresh linen scent and lit them, before making herself comfortable on the couch.

Amelia instructed her to put her hands on top of her thighs and close her eyes. Though it felt a little weird, Sookie did as Amelia asked, and soon she was being guided into a state of total relaxation.

"I want you to picture a room in your mind, made of impenetrable material. No windows, no furnishings, and only one door. This door is also impenetrable, and only you have the ability to open or shut it.

"In this room it is completely silent. Nothing comes in unless you want it to, and only if you open the door. Is the door open or shut right now?"

"Open," Sookie replied.

"Okay. I'm going to project a thought to you, and you should be able to hear it."

"Okay."

_My bra is black lace._

Sookie smiled. "I'll give you a hint. Tray always liked the Playboy models who wore red."

Amelia chuckled in response, and then continued in her soothing tone.

"I want you to close the door now. Once it is closed, nobody's thoughts will be able to enter. Is it closed?"

"Yes."

"I'm going to project to you again."

A moment of complete silence passed between them until Amelia spoke again.

"It definitely worked, because you wouldn't have been able to resist commenting on that thought."

Amelia guided Sookie through learning how to open and shut the door with ease for about an hour, and then she slowly brought her out of it.

"How do you feel?" Amelia asked after Sookie opened her eyes.

"Relaxed," Sookie replied.

"Good. We need you relaxed to test it. Open the door and I'll throw a line of thoughts out. I want you to close it after you start hearing them."

"I'll try," she said.

Amelia started reciting the preamble to the Constitution, and Sookie was so impressed that she still had it memorized that she almost forgot to shut the door. She closed her eyes and visualized the door shutting, and just like that Amelia's thoughts were her own again.

"Holy crap," Sookie said. "That was so easy, and I don't feel like it took any energy. I'm not even concentrating to keep anything out."

"Perfect! That means it worked. We'll probably need to do this once a week for a couple of months, but after that you should be gold. We just need to get you used to getting into the state of mind you need to be in, and it takes a bit of work at first, hence the meditation. Once your brain is used to taking that path you'll be able to do it like a reflex."

"Why did it take this long to meet you?" Sookie sighed, and Amelia laughed.

"That's not a bad thing. I just learned guided meditation a year ago."

"I'm thankful you did. Really, Amelia, this makes me feel like I might be able to be somewhat normal for once."

"Meh, what's normal anyway these days?"

"Ain't that the truth," Sookie laughed.

* * *

**A/N: **More Eric soon, I promise. Hope everyone's holiday went well, and that you all have a great time ringing in the new year.

Thank you to FDM for editing my junk!


	12. An Assumption and a Date

**A/N:**

I was review reply fail again, and I'm sorry. Work has been hell, and we had some family move in with us, so home life has been stressful. I'll do my best to respond this time, because I really do appreciate all your comments and feedback, positive _and_ negative.

This is also self-beta'd because I'm a retard who completely forgot to remind my beta to do this. So, FDM, I'm sorry, but don't worry about it. I'm not as bad as I used to be, and hopefully my readers will forgive me for one unbeta'd chapter :) I love you.

* * *

**Chapter 12 – An Assumption and A Date**

The next night Sookie was on her way to Fangtasia for the final interview, and when she got out of her car in the lot she was suddenly hit with thoughts from the people in the parking lot. She quickly shut her eyes and visualized the room. The door was open again, so she shut it and was rewarded with instant silence.

"What the hell?" she muttered as she pulled out her cell phone and called Amelia. "Hey, it's Sookie. I just got to Fangtasia and had to shut the door again. I hadn't opened it."

"Is this the first time you've been near other people today?" Amelia asked.

"Yes, I was home all day before coming here."

"I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you that when you sleep your mind opens back up, so you'll have to close it when you wake up. I don't know why I forgot about that."

"So nothing failed? I just have to remember to close it every day?"

"Yup, just like brushing your teeth."

Sookie laughed in relief. "Thanks Amelia. I have to go in now, but I'll talk to you soon."

Pam greeted Sookie at the door with a smirk that Sookie decided to have some fun with.

"I can tell from the look on your face that you're singing a very, very annoying song in your head right now, but luckily for me I've been working on this," she said, tapping her finger against her temple.

"You mean you've got me blocked better? It was a really good one," Pam frowned.

"Can't say I'm sorry."

"Well come on then. He's anxious to get this interview over so he can spend some time with you."

"Really?" Sookie asked like a smitten teenager.

"Really! And tomorrow you can come over and we'll braid each other's hair while we gush over him!"

"Oh, Pam. There really _is _a girl in there somewhere."

"Funny. Let's go."

Just like all the other interviews, Pam led Sookie into Eric's office, and then excused herself to go get him. Eric came in completely in character and greeted her with a nod as he said, "Miss Stackhouse."

Sookie picked up where they had left off, and a half an hour later they were done. After Eric left the room to complete the façade, Sookie turned off the recorder. Pam smirked at her, and she stood to leave.

"Oh no, stay here. He'll be back in a moment," Pam said.

Sookie stayed standing, but didn't leave, and a moment later the door opened again.

"Pam, out," Eric said as he entered the room, his eyes never leaving Sookie.

"Be good, you two," Pam said before leaving the office and shutting the door behind her.

As soon as she was gone, Eric grabbed Sookie and pulled her down onto the couch with him so that she was straddling his lap.

"You certainly get right to the point, don't you?" Sookie laughed.

"Is this okay?" he asked.

"I've never made out with a guy in his office before. I'm game."

"I missed you," he said, and kissed her.

"Me, or kissing me?" she asked.

"Both," he smiled. "Now tell me about your day. Pam mentioned that you could block her better."

Sookie smiled and absently ran her hands up and down his arms slowly.

"This feels … normal," she said.

"The abnormal can be normal."

"I suppose. My day was fine. Amelia helped me with the meditation yesterday, and it really worked. Blocking is so much easier now, and it doesn't drain me like it used to."

"I am happy for you," Eric said, smiling.

"What about you? How was your day?"

"I slept most of it, but I had a nice workout when I woke up. There was also a program on the Discovery Channel about Harley Davidson's that I really enjoyed. Then I got ready to come here and see you."

"Motorcycles? You are quite normal, aren't you?" Sookie said, bringing her hands up to frame his face.

"Somewhat."

"What shall we do tonight?"

"I was hoping you would agree to sitting in my booth with me. When I don't feel like sitting on the stage I sit there. I still get stared at, but it's not as bad. I would love someone to keep me company though."

"I would be happy to keep you company," Sookie said, giving him a kiss before removing herself from his lap.

Eric stood and led Sookie by the hand out into the bar, and over to his corner booth. Sookie slid in on one side, and Eric on the other until they were only a couple of inches apart in the middle. Sookie crossed her legs, and Eric rested his hand on her knee like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Is it normal for you to have a woman with you here?"

"Definitely not."

"Thought so. Every woman and even a few men are looking at me like they want my head on a platter."

"They probably do," Eric said, giving her a knee a slight squeeze. "Tell me more about this meditation. Do you think it will help you block more permanently?"

"I hope so. Amelia said I'd would probably only need her to guide me a few more times before it's like second nature for me to do it on my own."

"I am happy for you. This seems like a milestone for you," Eric said.

"Thank you," she smiled.

Pam walked up to the booth and interrupted them.

"Sookie dear, will you do me a favor?"

Both Sookie and Eric stiffened, but for different reasons.

"What kind of favor?" Sookie asked.

"You see the group of girls at the table in the corner over there?" Pam asked, nodding towards them. Sookie knew who she was talking about immediately. They were the only group of girls in that area, and men were circling them like vultures, trying to figure out how best to get them in their beds for the night.

"Yes," Sookie said, now certain of Pam's intentions.

"I believe them to have fake ID's, and the door guy wasn't smart enough to catch it. Would you mind taking a dip into their heads and finding out for me?"

Sookie sighed and slid from the booth, away from the warmth of Eric's body, and made her way over to that corner. She focused on picturing the room in her head, then opened the door. What she noticed right away surprised her. She no longer had the thoughts of everyone flooding in before focusing, but seemed to be able to get just who she wanted to hear.

_Where's the damn dealer? We need to get the pills and go meet the guys. _

_Black fedora, black fedora. Said he'd be here five minutes ago._

Sookie quickly made her way back to the booth to inform Pam of what was going on.

"I think they're of age, but they're only here to meet with a dealer for pills. Pretty sure they're buying ecstasy. The guy told them he'd be wearing a black fedora, and I think he just walked in," she said, nodding at the front door.

"Well thank you, Sookie. You're most useful," Pam grinned, and then went off to deal with the situation.

Sookie looked at Eric and found him giving her a proud smile. It disgusted her.

"Listen, I have to work tomorrow. I'm going to get my things from your office and go," Sookie said, not hiding that she was upset.

Eric frowned and said, "I'll escort you."

Sookie was silent as she gathered her things from his office, and as they walked out to her car, but when they got there she couldn't just be quiet anymore. She turned to face Eric and let it all out.

"If you wanted me to work for you all you had to do was ask me. I'll come down here on my nights off to read people if you need me, but do not lead me to believe that you just want me to keep you company in your booth and then ask me to use my ability. I deserve better than that, and I won't put up with this. And us? Our relationship is separate from this crap. Don't make me think that you're using me, or it's over."

By the time she finished, Eric looked both angry and properly chastised.

"I apologize for what Pam did. She suggested asking you to read people tonight before you got here, but I told her no. What she did was against my wishes, and I'm not happy with her. If I want you to read for me, I will ask you myself, and offer to pay you for your time, as well as for the time you miss from your regular job to do it. I don't want you to ever think that I'm using you. I wouldn't do that."

"Oh," Sookie said, feeling properly chastised herself. "I … I'm sorry. I guess I have a tendency to jump to the wrong conclusions."

"It's alright," Eric said, standing there awkwardly, unsure of what to do in this situation.

"You've never had an argument with a girl before, have you?" Sookie asked.

"Not really."

"Usually after the apologies, you hug," she smiled. "Will you hug me, please?"

Eric took a step towards her and gave her an awkward hug quickly, causing her to laugh.

"Did I hug you wrong?" he asked.

"Let's try this," she said. She wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her cheek against his chest. Eric naturally held her to him and squeezed her back when she gave him a slight one. Sookie closed her eyes and let herself melt into him, into the feeling of the man you care about holding you. She felt safe, cared for, forgiven. Hugs were something she hadn't had a lot of since her grandmother passed on.

They stayed in the embrace for a minute or two, until they were interrupted by the flash from a camera. Blinded, Sookie hid her face in Eric's chest as the photographers kept snapping away. Eric knew she wouldn't be able to just get into her car and drive away, so he took her hand and led her to his car a few spaces away. He helped her into the passenger seat, and then got in the drivers side. As he started the car and pulled away he called Pam.

"Photographers outside caught Sookie and I. I'm taking her somewhere for a while so I won't be back tonight." There was a pause as he listened to Pam speak, and then he said, "That's fine. I want charges pressed. There won't be any drug dealing on our property. I'll speak to them tomorrow." With that, he hung up, and took Sookie's hand.

"I apologize for that. They have a habit of sneaking up."

"I think I'm still blind," Sookie said. "How do you deal with that?"

"I ignore them."

"I'm sorry you have to. Where are we going?"

"I'm taking you out to dinner like a normal person. There's this little restaurant that's small and quiet. I go there often. They don't bother me, even though they know who I am."

"That must be nice for you. It's strange how most people want to be famous so they can go anywhere, but the famous have to search for places they won't be seen."

Eric chuckled, and his thumb ran over the back of Sookie's hand. She smiled and closed her eyes as she rested her head against the seat.

"What are you thinking about?" Eric asked after a moment.

"I'm thinking that I'm going to have to learn to communicate better, because you're already not the best at it, and neither am I. I don't want us to fight all the time, and especially not because of stupid stuff like that."

"Can we hug, even if we don't fight first?"

Sookie smiled as she looked over at him. "You like hugging?"

Eric shrugged. "It was nice. I felt like I was protecting you from something."

"I love hugging. I haven't had a proper hug since my grandmother passed on. We can hug as much as you want."

Eric smiled and pulled her hand up to his mouth to kiss it. A few minutes later he pulled over and parked. He got out and opened Sookie's door for her, then helped her out. Their hands stayed together as Eric led her down the street a little ways and then opened the door to a tiny restaurant. A person wouldn't even know it was there if they weren't already aware of it.

"Good evening Mr. Northman," a young girl said when they walked in. She was looking at Eric with wide, eager eyes. She couldn't have been more than sixteen, but it was easy to see she had a crush. The girl was rather short, and athletic looking, with thin brown hair and big brown eyes.

"Good evening, Emily," Eric said politely to her. "Can I get a table for two tonight?"

Emily finally seemed to notice Sookie, and that she was holding Eric's hand. Her face fell slightly, but after she turned to grab menus her smile was back. She led them to a table with two chairs in a quiet corner. There were only about ten other patrons in the restaurant, and almost all of them were couples.

Eric pulled out Sookie's chair for her before sitting himself. Emily handed us our menus, and Sookie made sure to thank her kindly, which made Emily smile gratefully. She took the drink orders and then left them alone to look over the menu.

"Everything here is very good, but the pasta is especially," Eric said.

"I think I'll try the alfredo. I love a good chicken alfredo dish," Sookie said.

"It's excellent. The bread they serve with it is homemade too. This is a family run restaurant. Emily's parents own it, and only family members work here."

"She's sweet on you," Sookie said, and smiled at the look of surprise on his face.

"Emily?"

"Yes. She's got a big crush. It doesn't surprise me though. I would too if I were her age. It's harmless though."

"I'm not leading her on, am I?" he asked.

"No. I'd bet you're just polite to her. You're a handsome guy, Eric, it was bound to happen."

Emily came back with their drinks and asked them if they were ready to order. They each told her what they wanted, handed over the menus, and then they were left alone again. Eric reached across the table and took Sookie's hand.

"Is this normal?" he asked.

"Very. I've never really done this."

"We're both learning together."

"We are," Sookie smiled, squeezing his hand. She still hadn't quite figured out why Eric was so socially awkward. Other than his high I.Q. she didn't really have anything to speculate on.

They talked quietly until Emily came back with their food, which they both devoured. Sookie loved the alfredo and ate all of it, including the seasoned bread it came with. When Emily cleared their plates she asked them how the meal was.

"That was the most delicious alfredo I've ever had, and I wish I knew how to make bread that well. Please thank the cook for me, Emily," Sookie said, making Emily beam with pride.

"And you, Mr. Northman?" she asked Eric.

"It was more than perfect, as always," he said.

"Dessert tonight?" she asked, and Eric looked to Sookie.

"Do you normally get dessert?" Sookie asked him, and he nodded.

"Then yes, we'll have dessert, please," she said to Emily.

Emily smiled, took away their dishes, and came back with a dessert menu.

"What's good?" Sookie asked.

"The chocolate layer cake, but the slices are huge. I can choke a whole slice down, but that's just barely. We could share a slice if you want."

"That sounds good to me," Sookie agreed.

When the cake was brought out Eric took a moment to ask Emily about school, even specific questions about how her art project went over. Sookie was impressed when Emily told him she got an A after his advice on the support of the structure she had to build for a science class. Eric beamed at her with pride and congratulated her, then she left them to their dessert.

"You're so adorable with her," Sookie told him.

"She's a nice kid, very smart. She had her science project in here the last time I came and I helped her out a little. I'm pleased she got a good grade on it. I've actually spoken to her parents, and if she gets well enough grades I'm going to pay her college tuition."

"Eric, that's amazing."

"She deserves it. They make enough here to stay open, but not enough to send her to a college she deserves. She wants to go to Harvard."

There was something about the wistful look in his eyes that made Sookie ask.

"Did you go to college?"

He stared at her with sad eyes for a moment before saying a quick and clipped, "No." Then he looked down at the untouched cake on the table. He picked up his fork and cut a small amount off the slice before holding the fork up for Sookie to eat. She decided to ignore his avoidance and take the bite he offered her. As soon as the chocolate hit her tongue, she moaned.

"That is the best cake I've ever had," Sookie said after swallowing the bite. She picked up her own fork and went in for another bite. Eric smiled as he watched her, and after she'd devoured her third bite she noticed him watching her.

"What?" she asked. "Do I have chocolate on my face?"

"No," he said, then simply picked up his fork and dug into the cake.

After they finished, Eric paid for their meal and they left. Sookie took his hand again when they stepped onto the sidewalk, and blushed when Eric smiled down at her.

"Do we have to go back to the bar now?" Sookie asked.

"Not if you don't want to. What else would you like to do?"

"Actually, and it's kind of silly, but I've always had this fantasy that involves a parked car and two people making out in it."

"This is … an actual fantasy of yours?"

Sookie blushed and looked away. "Well, yeah. When I was in high school a lot of the students thought about making out in their cars. Their thoughts made it seem so awesome, and even though I know it's probably not that great it didn't stop me from wanting something I knew I couldn't have."

"Well then," Eric said, a mischievous smile forming on his face. "Let's go make out in my car."


	13. I Like You

**Chapter 13 – I Like You**

"It's finished," Sookie declared, as she hit the save button and set her laptop on the coffee table.

"May I see it?" Eric asked, reaching for the computer, but Sookie slapped his hand.

Over the past month, he'd been coming to her house a few nights a week to spend time with her. Usually, they would have dinner and watch a movie while Sookie worked on the article, then when she'd had enough of it for the night they would make out until it was time for Eric to leave.

"No, I want to go over the whole thing once before I let anyone see it. I just spent a month writing the darn thing because I'm so nervous about it. It needs a once-over before you get to look," she said. As she spoke, she straddled his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Right now, I'd just like some congratulatory kissing. Or a little more, if you want."

"Oh?" he asked, his hands running up the back of her shirt to unhook her bra. "You know, I think the article is probably fine now, but if waiting means I get to feel these a bit longer … well, it's worth it."

Sookie let out a low moan when his hands, still under her shirt, came around to the front and began to massage and tease her breasts. So far, they'd only progressed to some under-the-shirt action and some very satisfying grinding, but Eric never asked for more.

"You are far too good at that," she whispered in his ear as she ground her hips onto him.

"I'm good at a lot of things, darling, and I look forward to showing you each and every one of them," he said, grinding his hips up into hers for emphasis.

"All in due time," she moaned, and then her mouth was on his.

An hour later a sated Eric kissed an equally satisfied Sookie goodbye. She crawled into bed shortly after, and fell asleep with a smile on her face.

That night she dreamt of Eric again, like she almost always did on the nights he came over, and when she woke up in the morning she had an even bigger smile on her face along with a less steely resolve. Sookie wasn't stupid, and she knew that it was really up to her whether or not they had sex. Eric wasn't acting frustrated though, and she still wasn't sure what she wanted, so she kept it idled at under-the-shirt action and grinding. At least they were both getting off regularly that way.

After making herself some eggs and toast for breakfast, Sookie showered and got ready for work. Work itself had been interesting. Most people wanted to sit in her section, much to the annoyance of the other waitresses, but that was dying off a bit. Everyone had heard the story of her being a hero, and they had quickly moved on to the story about her being "The Vampire's Mystery Girl," after the pictures of her and Eric hit the papers.

"How's it going Sookie?" Sam asked as Sookie cleaned her tables after the lunch rush.

"Good. I finished the article last night," she said with a smile.

"That's great! Do you have a buyer yet?"

"We haven't started looking, but I think we can now."

"How's Eric doing?" he asked, then cringed, like he hadn't meant to say it, and didn't really want to know the answer.

"He's just fine. You know, I appreciate you asking about him, but you don't have to, Sam. I know it's kind of awkward for you-"

"No it's not," he interrupted. "I just want you to know I care about you as a friend, and I know that he's a part of your life now."

"I know, but still…" she began, but stopped herself. "Thanks, Sam."

He smiled and nodded at her, then left her alone to finish her side work. Amelia came in at the shift change, and Sookie took the opportunity pull her into the storage room so she could talk to her.

"What's up?" Amelia asked.

"I'm kind of having a problem, and I need a girl to talk to it about, and since you're my only close friend who really understands, that makes you the lucky one."

Amelia laughed. "Is it something we can talk about here? Or would you like me to come over tomorrow for lunch?"

"Lunch would be great. You working tomorrow night?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, I'll make us lunch and bring it to you so you don't have to drive out to my house. I'm heading to Fangtasia tomorrow night to meet with Eric and Pam about finding buyers."

"Is that what this problem is about?" Amelia asked.

"Kind of," Sookie said. "It's not a huge deal though. I just wanted to get some perspective."

"Perspective I can offer, and I'd be happy to."

"Great," Sookie said, and gave her friend a hug. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Eric couldn't come over that night, so he called her before he had to go out on display. Sookie loved talking to him on the phone. It was always easy, and there was never an awkward moment of silence.

"Are you still coming down tomorrow?" he asked her.

"Yes, and I just e-mailed a copy of the article to you and Pam. I looked over it after work and I still like it, so have at it."

"We'll both read it tonight, and I'm sure it's fantastic. I thought I should tell you that Pam and I have a list of potential buyers ready."

"You do?"

"Yes. They're all publications that have attempted to interview me more than three times each. There are ten on the list, and they're all well-known."

"That's great, I can't wait to get this off the ground. I feel like we've been working on it for a year."

"Does that mean you feel you've known me for a year?" he asked.

"Surprisingly, no. But for a while there I wasn't sure who the real you was. I know that now."

Eric was silent for a moment, and just when Sookie heard him take in a breath to answer, she heard Pam in the background telling him he was late.

"I'm sorry, I have to get out there," Eric told Sookie. "I'll see you tomorrow night."

"Okay," Sookie managed to get out as he hung up on her. She tried to teach him about saying goodbye before hanging up, but he didn't always remember. He hadn't seen the point when she first mentioned it.

With a sigh, she got up and went to the kitchen to get a bowl of ice cream. She'd been thinking about her feelings for Eric a lot. She definitely liked him, and she was positive that it wasn't only because she couldn't read his mind.

It may have started that way, but as he began to show her his non-"vampire" side, she discovered that he was the kind of man she liked. They had the same taste in movies, except for kung-fu, which he loved and she loathed. She found out from his iPod that he loved classical music just as much as he loved classic rock, and from the look of disgust on his face when she played country music she learned that he hated it.

She liked the differences in their tastes. It made her think of how Gran would play music her grandfather loved well after he died, even though she hated it, just to remember him.

She wasn't in love with Eric, not yet at least. They didn't know each other well enough for it to be love, but she was okay with that. She wasn't sure she was ready for the kind of love she read about in her romance novels. That all-consuming, head-over-heels, can't-live-without-him, kind of love. She wanted it, but she wasn't ready for it. Sookie was close to having the kind of career and opportunities she'd always dreamed of, and she wanted to be her own person before becoming dependant on someone else.

She ate her ice cream while watching an old movie on TCM, then went to bed.

The next morning she cleaned until it was time to make lunch. She made sandwiches, grabbed leftover potato salad, filled a travel container up with sweet tea, and then headed over to Amelia's house.

"So what's up?" Amelia asked as they ate.

"I'm a bit worried about finding a buyer."

"You think no one will bite? That's crazy, everyone wants a piece of him."

"That's why I'm worried. It was bad enough for me with the hero thing, and then the picture of me and him, but when this explodes? It's going to be crazy."

"Are you thinking of using a pseudonym?" she asked.

"I don't know. I might ask Eric about that."

Amelia smiled at her.

"What?"

"You're going to ask Eric," she said, still smiling, and at the confused look on Sookie's face, she explained. "You're going to ask your boyfriend's advice about something that effects you. It's a couple-y thing to do."

"Oh," Sookie said. "Wow."

"A bit mind-blowing, right? It was like that with Tray and I. One day I was smitten, but unsure, and the next I was in love and knew he was it for me. Don't get me wrong, I'm not saying you're in love or anything, just that the changes kind of sneak up on you."

"They do. I only just recently accepted that I like him for more than just having a silent mind."

"You might want to tell him that," Amelia said.

"Why?"

"Because it's something he should know, or at the very least something he would probably like to know. "

"Maybe I'll bring it up tonight," Sookie said with a smile. "I'm not sure how much alone time we'll have though."

"Make sure you get some," Amelia said, wiggling her eyebrows. Sookie's jaw dropped and Amelia laughed. "Oh you know I didn't mean it that way."

That evening, as Sookie was driving to Fangtasia, she realized that she was smiling for no reason. Her thoughts were of mundane things, but she was still smiling and feeling happier than she ever had before.

Pam met her at the back door like she always did, and they went to Eric's office together. Eric greeted her with a kiss, and pulled her down to sit next to him on the couch, while Pam rolled her eyes and pulled over a chair to sit in front of them.

"Okay, Eric and I have both read the article, and we both approve. Here is the list of potential buyers that I will be calling and leaving messages with tonight," Pam said, handing Sookie a piece of paper. "I'm sure we'll have heard back from all of them by lunch tomorrow."

"Wow … These are some popular publications," Sookie said as she read the list of ten names. Rolling Stone, Cosmopolitan, Time, Playboy, GQ, People, Entertainment Weekly, Details, FHM, and Esquire.

"And they all want it, so we will have control," Eric said, wrapping his arm around Sookie's shoulders.

"Are you two sure there was nothing you wanted to change?" Sookie asked looking back and forth between them.

"Nothing," Eric said. "You are very talented, and the article was brilliant. The only thing I could possibly think of is splitting it up into parts so that it becomes a series, but that would depend on the publication we chose."

"So this meeting was a bit pointless then?" Sookie asked, smiling knowingly at Eric.

"Not at all, it just took much less time than planned," he smiled back. "Pamela, why don't you go check inventory or something?"

Pam let out a loud sigh and took the list back from Sookie. "Fine, but I'm coming to get you on time, and I don't really care what I walk in on."

"See ya later, Pam," Sookie said, still looking up at Eric.

As soon as the door closed Eric's lips were on Sookie's, and he maneuvered their bodies so that she was under him.

"What a clever way to get to see me," Sookie giggled as she hitched her leg up over his hip.

"Thank you," he said, and kissed her again.

"We need to talk before we get too into this though," she said, and he held himself above her.

"About what?"

"I'm a little nervous about this article, about my name being out there. I was considering using a pseudonym, and I wanted your opinion on it."

"If you would feel more comfortable using one, then you should. You're in this for the opportunity, not the fame."

Sookie smiled up and him, then pulled his head down for a kiss.

"Was that all we needed to talk about, or can I keep going?" he asked.

"One more thing," she said. "I realized something recently, and I think you should know."

Eric stayed silent so that she could continue.

"I once told you that I wasn't sure if I liked you for you, or only because your mind was silent. I said I needed time to figure it out, and I have. You _are _the kind of guy I like, and I like you for more than your silent mind. I like that you remembered what kind of Chinese foods I liked after having it with me only once. I like that you hold doors open for me, and respect my need to take things slow. I like that it's easy to talk to you on the phone, and that I get butterflies just from seeing you. I like that I will sit through a kung fu movie just to see the expressions you make. I just like you. Not 'The Vampire' Eric Northman, but the abnormal, normal guy Eric Northman. The one who's lying on top of me right now."

"So what you're really saying is," he said, and paused to kiss her on the lips before continuing, "that you like me. You really, really like me."

She rolled her eyes, but nodded. "Yes, I really, really like you. Now kiss me. We've only got a half hour before Pam comes barging in."

"As you wish," he said, and fulfilled her request.


	14. New Territory

**Chapter 14 – New Territory**

"You know, you look really good on the cover of GQ," Sookie told Eric as she gazed at the cover of the magazine.

"I certainly thought so," he agreed, and sat down on her couch next to her with a bowl of popcorn. "The photographer propositioned me."

"Wasn't the photographer a male?"

Eric nodded and shoved a handful of popcorn in his mouth.

"Oh my. Did you let him down easy?"

He nodded again. "I told him I have a lovely girlfriend, who is more than willing to wear a strap-on to satisfy those needs."

Sookie gasped. "You didn't!"

"I did. He was really disappointed. By the way, how _do_ you feel about wearing a strap-on for me?" he teased.

"Shut up," she said, nudging him in the side. "Let's have a look at the inside."

Sookie flipped to the article and smiled at the picture. Eric looked very handsome. He was sure to get a lot more business through this. She thought the title was a bit lame, but it worked. _Interview with The Vampire_. Her pseudonym, Kennedy Anderson, was used, which made her happy. The only people that knew she was the author were Eric, Pam, Sam, Amelia, Tray, and Jason.

"The pictures are amazing," she said, and started skimming the article. "They match my tone perfectly."

Eric smiled at her and tucked some hair behind her ear. Sookie leaned into him, and he wrapped his arm around her as she tucked her feet under her legs.

"This is wonderful," she said. "Are you excited?"

He shrugged. "I'm more excited for you than I am for me."

"You are just about the sweetest boyfriend," Sookie said, and set the magazine and the popcorn bowl aside. She immediately pulled him on top of her and started kissing him.

Eric just smiled and went with it. Even though they weren't having sex, they had both come to really enjoy just making out with each other. Of course, it helped that they were getting each other off anyway. Sookie was certain at times that if Eric wasn't getting off on it that he would have been pushing for more, but another part of her was sure he would wait for however long it took.

It was that part of her that wanted to take him to her bedroom, but she didn't do it. No matter what she thought, she knew that she was still figuring out her feelings for him. She knew that she was a twenty-five year old girl who had never been in a relationship, and she didn't want to have sex with the emotional maturity of a sixteen year old. So she settled for making out and dry-humping. Eric had tried slipping his hand up her dress one night, just to see if she would allow it, and even though Sookie knew it wouldn't lead to more she still stopped him. It hadn't felt right to her, and she wasn't so sure she wanted to reciprocate just yet.

After they both finished, Eric went to clean himself up in the bathroom and Sookie went to get them each a glass of tea. She was smiling and humming to herself when she went back to the living room and set the tea down, then there was a knock at the door.

She looked at the clock and frowned as she walked to the door. It was almost ten at night. She opened it to find a dark-haired man on the other side. He was just a bit taller than her, with a friendly smile.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Hi, I'm Bill Compton. I apologize for the lateness of the hour, but I saw your lights on," he said.

"Did you need something?" she asked, still being cautious. Sookie was working on her trust instincts, and was trying not to read the minds of strangers upon meeting them anymore. Had she been alone she would have done it before opening the door, but she knew she had to try.

"Yes, a flashlight if you can spare one. I just moved into the house across the graveyard and there was some screw-up with the power company so my power's not on yet. I don't have any candles or a flashlight, but there was a nice lady I met at the store today who told me about a woman who lived across the graveyard, so I walked over here on the off chance you might still be awake."

"Sookie?" Eric said from the living room, and walked into the hall to see that they had company.

"Eric, this is Bill Compton, my new neighbor. Mr. Compton this is Eric, my boyfriend," Sookie said, and moved to the side so the two men could shake hands.

"Please call me Bill though. Mr. Compton sounds so formal," he said, flashing that smile again.

"Okay Bill, I'll just go get you that flashlight," Sookie said, and left the two men standing there. When she came back, they were still just standing there, Eric with his arms folded across his wide chest, and Bill looking more uncomfortable by the second.

"Here you go," she said as she handed Bill the flashlight. "It works, but I'm not sure how long the batteries will last."

"I think I know where my box is that has my batteries, I'll be sure to find it first. Thanks…"

"Oh I'm sorry. Sookie. Sookie Stackhouse," she said, and shook his hand.

"Sookie. It was nice to meet you. I'll be sure to return this tomorrow," he said, then took one last glance at Eric before turning and leaving.

Eric shut the door and took Sookie by the hand to lead her back to the living room.

"Did you two talk while I was gone?" she asked him when they sat down.

"He asked me how long we'd been together, I said a while, and he shut up after that."

"You don't like him?"

"Not really. I don't like how interested he seemed in you."

"Well then, I suppose it's a good thing I'm only interested in you," she said, causing a smile to break out on his face. "Let's watch the movie now, okay?"

A few hours later they were kissing goodbye, and Sookie went to bed that night feeling like everything was still normal.

Then she woke up.

It was the phone that had woken her. Ringing off the hook. There were ten messages on her machine, all for Kennedy Anderson. They were about potential job offers, but she wasn't caffeinated enough to even think about calling anyone back.

The callers having her number was certainly Pam's doing. The contact number for the industry people was Pam. She was acting as Eric's publicist. Sookie had given her permission to pass along her phone number to people interested in talking to her about jobs, but that was all. She started her coffee, went to take a shower, and when she came back there were five more messages.

After one cup of coffee she sat down with a legal pad and started listening to the messages. There were offers from newspapers, magazines, and online publications, but then came the one that made Sookie genuinely happy. Entertainment Weekly wanted to talk to her about being an interviewer and columnist. She called them back immediately.

They addressed her as Miss Anderson, which was strange, but Sookie knew it would be worth it. By the time she got off the phone with them she was pretty sure she had the job in the bag. They wanted to see more samples of her work and give her small assignments to see what kind of energy she could bring to the magazine. She ruled out nine of the other calls because they were for publications she just couldn't see herself writing for.

She took a break to eat breakfast, and then called the last few numbers. Each call ended the same way; they wanted to see more samples of her work, and wanted to give her a test assignment. She was thrilled. Two of them were online magazines that she subscribed to and loved. Unfortunately, she had to work the afternoon shift. She got ready and headed in, when all she wanted to do was share the news with Eric. Instead, she sent him a text.

_Got a lot of calls today and some fantastic job opportunities. Can't wait to see you. xoxo_

Work that day was interesting, to say the least. Many of the customers had the magazine and were all gossiping about The Vampire. Some were even making plans to go to Fangtasia that night. But the best thing to Sookie was that not a single one of them were talking, or thinking, about her being the interviewer. Using a pseudonym was the greatest thing she could have done.

By the time she got off work she was exhausted, but she really wanted to see Eric, even if it was only for a little while. She went home, showered, put on a light blue sundress that Eric had complimented her on before, and drove to Fangtasia. When she got there, she regretted it immediately. The parking lot was packed, and there was a line down the block. Sookie parked in a lot across the street and called Pam.

"We're a little busy right now, pumpkin," Pam answered.

"I know. I'm here. Can you spare a moment to come to the back door and let me in?"

"He's not going to be able to see you right now."

"Even five minutes is worth it, so will you please let me in, or should I just go home?"

There was a pause before Pam sighed and said, "I'll be back there in five minutes."

Sookie got across the street and fought her way through a crowd to sneak around back, and when she got there Pam was waiting at the door.

"Where's Eric?" Sookie asked.

"Currently in his office with a woman negotiating an interview," she told Sookie as she shut and the door.

Sookie could hear the loud crowd out in the bar, and knew Pam had to get back to work.

"Alright, I'll wait outside his office then," she said.

"If I were you I'd barge in there. The woman was looking at Eric like he was dinner. But then again, that's me and I don't trust anyone," Pam said with a shrug, then turned on her heel and headed back out to the bar.

Sookie rolled her eyes and leaned against the wall outside his office. She trusted Eric, and she believed him when he'd told her that he hadn't brought a woman to his office for … that … since before he met her. Still, when she closed her eyes, she attempted to take a peek in the woman's head. It wouldn't hurt to find out what her intentions were regarding an interview, right? Even if she knew Eric would never grant one, she still felt like she should be sure.

Only when she opened her mind, she got way more than she bargained for. Perhaps it was because she was too focused on the person she wanted to read, but instead of just hearing the woman's thoughts, it was as though she was in her head completely. Sookie was not only hearing her thoughts, but seeing Eric in the woman's head, and also hearing his side of the conversation.

"Are you sure there's nothing I can do to convince you to do the interview?" the woman asked. Sookie could see that Eric was standing near the door, like he was about to see the woman out, and she was making a last play. Sookie saw the woman's finger run down Eric's neck to the first button on his shirt. Eric took a step back.

_Good boy,_ Sookie thought, but the woman only took another step towards him.

"I've heard things about you. About how you bring women to your office and fuck them on your desk," she said, and in her mind were images of Eric doing just that to her. "You don't have to give me the interview, just fulfill a fantasy of mine."

"I'm going to decline," Eric said, and started to step around her, but she reached out and grabbed his crotch. Eric reacted immediately, wrapping his hand around the woman's wrist and pulling it off of him.

"Come on, baby, you know you want this," the woman said, still not giving up.

Sookie wanted to burst into the room and stop this, but she couldn't seem to break the connection, so she was stuck watching as it played out. Eric backed the woman up against the wall, and for a split second Sookie thought he was going to go through with it, but then he spoke.

"As a matter of fact, I don't want what you have. Women like you _disgust_ me. I happen to have a girlfriend that I very much like, and I will not ruin what we have for a woman like you, who is willing to sleep with someone for bragging rights. What you are doing right now is considered sexual assault, and if it was me that had grabbed you in that manner you could have had me thrown in jail. I suggest you leave, and I strongly suggest you don't come back."

A moment later the door opened and the woman stomped up the hall. Sookie was still in her head though, and she couldn't move. She could hear Eric walk out of his office, but she still couldn't come back to herself.

"Sookie? What are you doing here?" Eric asked, and when he didn't get a response he reached out and touched her cheek. "Sookie? Open your eyes. Can you hear me?"

Sookie was close to panicking, but she couldn't even do that. She was still in the head of the woman, who was finally in her car and driving away while cursing Eric in her head and feeling embarrassed. Sookie wanted to react, she wanted to tell Eric she could hear him, but she couldn't move.

Suddenly there was another voice in her head, Eric's voice. He was thinking at her.

_Sookie! Open your eyes!_

She gasped as her eyes flew open and the connection to the woman was severed. Eric was gripping her upper arms, and her hands flew up to hold onto his forearms as she lost balance.

"What was that?" Eric asked. "Are you okay?"

She could only continue to try and catch her breath, and then she burst into tears. Eric picked her up and carried her into his office, kicking the door shut behind him. He sat down on the couch, with Sookie on his lap and hugged her to his chest. He wasn't sure what else to do.

"I don't know what I should do," he said. "Talk to me."

"I … I'll be okay," Sookie said, tears still streaming down her face. "Give me a moment."

Eric rubbed her back as she tried to calm down, and after a few minutes she was finally able to. Pam walked in before she could explain though.

"Eric, you need to get your ass out… oh, what happened in here?" she asked when she saw Sookie's tear-streaked and puffy face.

"Leave us, I'll be out there when I get out there," Eric said, effectively dismissing her. Pam flipped him off before she walked out, causing Eric to roll his eyes.

"I'm sorry I flipped out," Sookie said.

"Why did you though? It was like you were in a trance or something."

"I was in that woman's mind. It's never happened to me before. I was just going to listen in and see what her intentions were with you, but then I was totally in her brain. It was like I was some kind of parasite that just attached itself. I could see you through her eyes, and I could hear you, and her, and her thoughts. I thought I could just break the connection, but it wasn't happening. It wasn't until you thought at me that I was able to do it."

"Are you okay now?" he asked, his eyes filled with concern.

She nodded, "I think so."

"Good. I've never seen a woman cry before. I was panicked."

At the look on Sookie's face, he elaborated.

"Well, I've _seen _women cry, but I've never dealt with a crying woman."

Sookie smiled and took his face in her hands. "You did just fine. Thank you. For helping me and for what you said to that woman."

"I'm sorry you had to see that."

"I am too, but I'm glad I did. You handled it wonderfully."

He smiled, and kissed her gently.

"So what are you doing here?" he asked.

"It was a good day. I just wanted to see you."

"I got your text message earlier. Pam told me a lot of people called about you this morning. I'm very happy for you."

"I'm excited. It'll be a lot of hard work, but it'll mean that I get to write about things I like."

"Good," he smiled, and kissed her again.

"I missed you today," she said. "I had all this good news, and all I wanted was to share it with you."

"Then it's a good thing you came tonight. Would you like to sit in my booth with me? I'll have to do some throne time first, but only for about an hour. You can stay back here for a while if you want."

"Are you sure you want me out there with you tonight? It's probably crazy. People were talking in the bar today, and it sounds like the magazine was on all the entertainment shows, and the news."

"It was," he grinned. "And yes, I'm positive."

"Okay then, I will. I hope you have another shirt though, because I got this one messy," she said.

"I do," he said, and set her to the side so he could get up. He walked over to the closet and pulled out a new black button down. Sookie couldn't stop staring when he removed the one he was wearing. She was mesmerized by the way his muscles moved under all that smooth skin. He was perfect in her eyes.

"Are you sure you'll be alright in here?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I should probably call Amelia anyway and tell her what happened."

"Text me if you get bored," he said with a smile as he bent down to her and kissed her. "I'll see you soon."

After Eric went out to the bar, Sookie called Amelia and explained to her what happened.

"It sounds to me like your telepathy has just developed and since it was so new you were unable to break the connection. We'll have to work on it," Amelia told her.

"I don't want to work on it. That was the scariest thing I've ever been through."

"We'll be safe with it, I promise. You also have to remember the situation. While you say you only wanted to check this woman's thoughts out, you probably really just wanted to know what was going on. The mind is a powerful thing, and yours is doubly so."

"So you're saying the likeliness of me becoming connected to another person like that is slim?"

"Yes, exactly. We'll get together this week to work on it. You'll be fine."

Sookie felt much better after talking to Amelia, so she texted Eric to find out if he had a mirror in his office.

_In the top left drawer of my desk._

She went to get it, but what she saw on top of his desk made her pause. She'd never been behind his desk so she hadn't ever seen it before. Eric had a framed picture of Sookie, one he took with his cell phone. In it, she was smiling for him, and she looked happy. The fact that he even had a picture of her framed made her so happy she wanted to do a dance. Instead, she just smiled as she used his mirror to fix her makeup and make herself presentable once again.

_I'm ready to sit with you whenever you're ready to have me._

A few moments later Eric walked into the office.

"Oh, you didn't have to come escort me," she said.

"It's a bit nuts out there, I don't want you getting hurt," he said, and offered her his arm. "Is that door of yours closed?"

"Yup," she said. "I'm good to go."

"Good," he smiled down at her. "I haven't got to tell you yet, but you look very nice tonight."

"Thank you," she blushed. "Now let's get out there."


	15. One Step Forward, Ten Steps Back

**Chapter 15 – One Step Forward, Ten Steps Back**

It had been months since their first make-out session on Sookie's floor, and a lot had happened in their lives since. The article, which had been published two months prior was a monumental success. Sookie was now on the writing staff of three different publications, and business at Fangtasia was better than ever. Through it all they remained together, and Sookie felt like it was time to take the next step.

"Come on," she said, pulling him up from the couch by the hand.

"Where are we going?" Eric asked.

Sookie didn't answer because he would know when they got there. She took him into her bedroom and shut the door behind them, before pushing him onto the bed. He looked up at her curiously.

"Our make-out sessions are being upgraded to you bedroom, huh? Does this mean I get a striptease and lap dance?" he grinned.

"No joking, this is serious," she said, straddling his lap with a smile on her face.

"What is so serious?" he asked, his arms encircling her waist.

"We've been through a lot together. We started out before a big transitional point in both our lives, and now we're on the other side of that and strong as can be."

"Are you proposing?" he joked. He knew what she was getting at, but he wanted to let her say it.

"Eric…" she warned, and he wiped the knowing grin from his face. "What I'm trying to say is that I'm ready. You've been so patient with me, and Lord knows I've waited long enough to do this. I'm ready, and I want it to be with you."

In response, Eric kissed her, sweetly, reassuringly.

"You're absolutely positive?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Then we have a problem," he said, and she frowned. "I don't have any condoms. I didn't guess that we would be doing this tonight so I didn't bring anything."

Instead of taking the news badly, Sookie just smiled and leaned over to get into her nightstand. She came back with two boxes of condoms, and Eric raised an eyebrow as he took them from her.

"I wasn't sure if you needed the really big ones or not, so I got those and a back-up just in case."

"Just how long have you been thinking about this?"

"A month or so, but I didn't buy the condoms until last week," she grinned. "You're not upset are you?"

"Of course not. I wasn't angling to do it without them, and I'm thankful that I no longer have to leave to pick some up."

"Ahh, so you _were_ willing to leave to get some. I guess "Booty Call" was telling the truth."

"I cannot believe you just referenced that movie at this moment. You should be ashamed," he teased her.

They both chuckled a bit, and then their expressions turned serious. Eric set the boxes to the side and lifted Sookie up to lay her on the bed underneath him. He kissed her sensuously for a long time, determined to take it slow and make it memorable for her. Eric hardly remembered his first time anymore. Pam had assumed he was experienced, so she hadn't treated him like he was a virgin. Needless to say, it hadn't really been something worth remembering, for either of them.

"Eric," Sookie moaned out when he moved to her neck. "We just made out on my couch for an hour, I'm ready for the naked part."

"So demanding," he said. "Remind me to introduce you to handcuffs in the future."

"Not likely," she laughed, and propped herself up on her elbows. "Now, off with the clothes."

She grabbed the hem of his shirt and tugged it up and over his head, and then he did the same with hers. Sookie blushed when Eric pulled off her bra, and then grinned when Eric complimented her.

"I knew they were magnificent, but if I had known just how much I would have pushed to get your shirt off sooner," he said, his hands working on the button of her jeans. He pulled them off, revealing her lacy, black boy shorts.

"These," he said, running his fingers under the waistband, "are very sexy. Unfortunately, they have to go."

Sookie lifted her hips slightly and Eric pulled them down and off each leg before tossing them over his shoulder. He took in the sight of her beneath him, perfect and beautiful. This was the first time he'd ever felt something more for a woman he slept with. He had cared for Pam eventually, but never romantically, and certainly not the first time.

"If you keep staring at me I'm going to get a complex," Sookie said, her face red. No matter how comfortable she was with him, it was still the first time someone other than her doctor was seeing her nude.

Eric smiled and covered her body with his as he kissed her.

"You are perfect," he said, and then he began kissing his way down her body, not stopping until he was resting between her legs.

Sookie gasped loudly when he began, and then the only sounds that came from her were various moans and panting. He proved that she was certainly in good hands with him, and he made sure she came before he rid himself of his pants and crawled back on top of her.

"How are things up here?" he asked, a smug smile on his face.

"Just peachy," she replied, bringing her arms up to wrap around his neck.

"How's your head? Are you still okay there?"

"We're both locked up tight," she smiled. "Thank you for checking."

"I'm glad, because after what I just did I don't think I could have walked away so easily."

"Then grab those condoms."

Eric sat up and grabbed one of the boxes. He pulled out a condom and rolled it on, and when he looked at Sookie again he caught her staring at him.

"If you keep staring at me, I'm going to get a complex," he said, using her earlier words. She laughed and pulled him back on top of her.

"If that complex is a bigger ego, then you're probably right."

"I'm glad you're pleased with my body," he said, kissing her again.

Sookie reached down between them and grasped his length to position him, but Eric pulled back.

"What?" she asked.

"You should be on top," he said.

"I'm not sure I'm comfortable with that."

"Do you trust me?" he asked, and she nodded. "If you're on top then you control the pace. I don't want to go too fast or too slow, and you're the one who's going to hurt in this. When you're ready, we'll switch, but I think it'll be better for you this way."

She thought about it for a moment, and nodded. Eric rolled onto his back, and Sookie straddled his waist. She leaned forward to kiss him while she rubbed herself along his hard length. His hands kneaded her hips as they kissed, until she sat up and grasped him. Eric rubbed the tops of her thighs soothingly as she positioned him, and then she began to slowly sink down.

Sookie took in a sharp breath at the sensation and clenched her eyes shut. She knew enough to know that it wouldn't be like she'd read in her romance novels. There wouldn't be some barrier that he had to push through since she'd probably lost that already. She also knew the pain wouldn't turn to pleasure as soon as he was in, so she did her best to take it slow.

Eric laced his fingers in hers and let her use his hands as support as she took her time. She would sink down a bit and hold it for a moment, trying to get used to how her body was being stretched.

"You okay?" he asked when he was halfway in, and she nodded.

"Stings," she said.

Eric let go of one of her hands and used his thumb to rub her clit, sending rippling sensations of pleasure throughout her body. His actions made her job a bit easier, and soon she found that he was all the way in. Eric sat up on his elbows and she leaned forward to kiss him.

"You have no idea how much I'm holding back right now," Eric whispered against her lips, and she finally realized that his hands were shaking. "You feel so good."

She smiled at his little confession, and slowly began to rotate her hips, eliciting a groan from deep in his throat. He lay back again and grasped her hip with one hand while the other found its home again rubbing her clit. He was determined to get her off her first time.

"Keep doing that," she panted, rocking her hips. "It's helping."

"I won't stop," he promised, his eyes unable to tear away from the pure beauty of her face in that moment. Her eyes were clenched shut in both pain and pleasure, and with each rock of her hips and stroke of his thumb the pleasure began to win out. Soon, she was lifting her hips and thrusting onto him gently, moaning and panting as she did. Eric worked his hips with hers, trying desperately to hold back his end.

"My legs," she groaned after a few minutes.

Eric immediately took action and rolled her underneath him. She hitched her legs up around his hips, and asked him what was wrong when he didn't start moving right away. There was a look in his eyes, one that scared her and excited her, and made her hope that he wasn't looking right through her, because she felt the exact same way.

Instead of saying anything, he kissed her and began to move again. The position gave her different sensations, and though the pain hadn't fully gone away, there was pleasure, definitely pleasure thanks to his hand skills.

"Are you close?" he asked, moving his hand between them once more.

"If you keep doing that I will be."

In response he rubbed faster, while increasing the speed of his thrusts just a little. Sookie moaned louder, and Eric felt her walls start to clench around him. He groaned into her ear.

A moment later she cried out his name as a powerful wave of pleasure swept over her, and he stiffened and groaned in response as he had his own happy moment. He collapsed on top of her, but she found that she didn't mind the feel of him. Until she realized it was hard to breathe, that is.

Eric pulled out slowly at her noise of protest, and kissed her again before getting up to dispose of the condom. When he came back they snuggled under the covers.

"How was it?" he asked.

"That eager for feedback?" she joked, resting her head on his chest.

"I know I did well, I was just hoping you had formed the same opinion."

She looked up at him, a serious expression on her face. "It was perfect, Eric. I never … I never thought it would happen, but I'm so glad it did, and that it was with you."

"I'm glad it was me too," he whispered, then kissed her lips sweetly.

"I feel so relaxed and sleepy. Is it always like this after?"

"Actually, the woman is supposed to be wide awake, because an orgasm releases something that wakes them up, whereas in men, it puts them to sleep."

"Eric…"

"Sorry. The closest I've ever come to this was with Pam, and I was usually rolling out of her bed and going back to mine as soon as we were through. I would imagine that the relaxation comes from the comfort you feel with your partner." He paused, and thought about what he said. "Would you consider it a faux pas to speak of a former lover while in bed with a new one?"

"Yes," she said. Sookie was quite used to Eric's awkward social blunders now, and she was pleased that he had recognized it this time, but it still stung a bit to hear him speak of Pam after what they had just done.

"I apologize. It felt wrong for me too. I'll get better at these things, I promise."

"I don't want you to stop being you, just try not to mention your sexual history anytime near the time we have sex."

"I think I can manage that," he said, smiling as he pulled her closer.

As Eric gently rubbed Sookie's back, she dozed off. She had a strange dream that she was watching herself on a beach. The sun was shining brightly, and there was a warm breeze blowing her hair out a bit. She felt such strong feelings of love, happiness, and longing. When the person she was seeing herself through stood up she realized that she was Eric in the dream. They were his feelings.

Sookie woke with a start and rubbed her eyes as she looked down at Eric. He was sleeping, and there was a smile of satisfaction on his face. Sookie closed her eyes and smiled, and then the images from the dream hit her again. She wasn't remembering, or even sleeping again. She was seeing the whole thing still playing out like she had never woken up.

Curious, she reached out with her mind and probed at Eric's brain.

"Holy shit," she gasped, and immediately closed her mind off. Apparently, the only time Eric's fortress was down was when he was sleeping. She was sharing his dream because they were touching. The things she felt were the things he felt.

It didn't escape her that this meant she could poke around in Eric's brain freely and get all the answers she wanted, but she didn't do it. He trusted her, and she knew that he would tell her if he really wanted her to know. So, instead of analyzing anything further, she simply lay down next to him again and watched his expression change in his sleep. She was blissfully unaware of where the dream had gone. A few moments later Eric's eyelids fluttered open, and he caught her staring.

"Were you watching me sleep?" he asked.

"Only for a minute or two. Good dreams?"

A look of total relaxation crossed his features, and then there was one of apprehension and longing.

"Very good dreams," he said.

"What were you dreaming of?" she asked, smiling.

"You and I, having sex," he said. "What else would I dream of?"

He rolled her underneath his body and began to kiss her neck.

"You weren't dreaming of that," she said, and sat up, pushing him off of her a bit.

"And just how would you know what I dream of?"

"You were dreaming of me on a beach. I was wearing an itty bitty bikini that I would never wear in reality, and don't you forget that, and you were watching me, happy as a clam."

Eric stiffened above her, and not in a good way. His expression grew grim.

"How did you know that?"

"I dreamed it too, and when I woke up I was still seeing it. Apparently your fortress falls when you sleep."

He rolled off of her and stared at the ceiling.

"Can you still hear me?" he asked.

"No, your walls go back up as soon as you're awake," she said, rolling on her side to face him. "It's not a big deal, Eric. I didn't poke around in there, I promise. I probably should have though, because I need to know what your favorite breakfast is."

"What?"

"I want to cook you breakfast in the morning," she said. "So what kind of guy are you? Eggs or pancakes? Sausage or bacon? I can do both."

Eric sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed.

"What's wrong?" Sookie asked, finally realizing that he wasn't happy.

"I'm not staying the night. I have to get back tonight."

"Eric, come on. Stay. It's not like the club needs you. You can stay until dark tomorrow and leave from here."

"No," he said, and stood to start pulling on his clothes. "I can't stay all night, you know that."

Sookie's blood ran cold, and she stood too, using the bed sheet to cover herself.

"No, I don't. You're really still going to act like The Vampire? After all this time? After what we just did?"

"Sookie, that was…"

"Don't. It was more than sex, and we both know it."

When Eric didn't respond, she continued.

"Why can't you trust me? Not ten minutes ago I had the opportunity to poke around in your head and find out whatever I wanted about you, but I didn't."

"My past is not something I just share, Sookie," he said, his tone carefully even. "The only other person alive that knows is Pam, and the _only_ reason she knows is because she discovered part of it by accident."

"I understand that keeping whatever is in your past a secret is important to you, but we are in a relationship, and you know that you can trust me."

He didn't respond again, and Sookie knew what he was thinking without having to read his mind.

"You don't. Not fully, at least."

She sat back down on the bed, staring up at him in disbelief.

"I don't trust easily," he said, attempting to soothe her.

"No. You don't. Eight months. That's how long we've been together, and I've learned a lot about you in that time that any other person would have used to their advantage. I followed your rules without hesitation, and trusted you to pull through for me on negotiations for the article. I trusted you with my body… Not once have I asked you what your deal is. Not once. Maybe it's unfair of me to ask now, but I think I deserve to know why you can't stay the night after what we just did. Please, Eric. Will you tell me?"

He stared at her for a moment, indecision and apprehension all over his face, and then he said one word.

"No."

Sookie's face dropped, and she held her eyes open wide in an attempt to keep the tears from falling. When she saw Eric step towards her she looked up at him with a look that would kill if it could.

"Leave," she said.

"I'm sorry, Sookie."

"I don't care, I just want you out of my house so I can have a meltdown in private. Don't bother calling or coming over. Just go, and try to pretend we never met, because that's what I'm going to do," she said as calmly as she could as she walked into her bathroom, and shut the door.

~o0o~

"You were out later than usual," Pam said after Eric walked in and slammed the door. "Something got you in a bad mood?"

"We had sex," Eric said, collapsing into the recliner across from the couch where Pam sat.

"I'm confused. Wouldn't that be putting you in a _good_ mood? Or is she just really bad at it?"

"We had a fight after. Apparently when I'm sleeping my mind is no longer blocked."

Pam sat up straight, alarmed. "Did she find out anything?"

"No. She said she didn't snoop, but while we were sleeping she shared my dream."

"What were you dreaming about?" Pam asked carefully.

Eric met her gaze and answered. "We were on a beach. It was a beautiful day, and I was watching her. That was it."

"If she puts it together…"

"She won't, Pam. And would it really be so bad if she did? Will people really care enough?"

"Don't be a fool."

"She's more than proven that we can trust her. We have feelings for each other."

"So what? The next time you think you're in love with someone you're going to tell her too? Jesus, Eric!"

"I don't think I am, Pam. I _am_ in love with her, and she's right. She deserves to know why I can't even stay overnight."

"Don't you think it's a little convenient that she's only just now asked? Right after the two of you had sex for the first time?"

"No. It was her first time. She wouldn't have lost her virginity to me in the hopes that I would divulge my past to her right after. She also broke up with me when I told her I wouldn't."

"Eric, look at me," Pam said, her tone brokering no argument. "You take some time to think about this, and I mean _time_. If you decide that you trust and love her enough to tell her, then I will leave that decision to you. But please remember that my livelihood is affected by this too if anything bad happens."

"I know. I promise to think about it before talking to her," Eric said, and then he stood up and headed down the stairs to his bedroom.

After locking the door behind him, he collapsed onto his massive bed and closed his eyes. He thought about picking up the phone and calling her, but he knew she wouldn't answer. Of course, he couldn't be completely sure, but he was positive that she was in love with him too. He wished he had told her how he felt before they had sex.

As it was, he wasn't entirely sure if she'd even let him tell her anything. He had wanted to divulge every secret he had to her, but he didn't because he was scared. Through Sookie, Eric had experienced a lot of new things. Affection, caring, jealousy, love, and the potential for something like rejection scared him.

So, it really came down to whether or not he really wanted to tell her. His past wasn't something he even liked to think about, but it would help her make sense out of a lot of things about him. Why he was a virgin until he was twenty-two. Why his mind was closed off. Why he was socially awkward and said things that normal people don't just blurt out, and why he pretended to be a vampire for a living.

Eric trusted Sookie, he loved her, and he made the decision then and there to tell her everything. He just had to figure out how to get her to listen to him.

* * *

**A/N:**

Biiiit of bad news. This is the last banked chapter I have. I have most of 16 written so next week should happen on time still, and I'm going to try hard to get the rest of this written. I'm thinking it won't be more than 20 chapters so we're winding down pretty soon. Hope you are all still enjoying the story!

Thanks to my amazing beta, FarDareisMai2 for getting me these chapters back so quickly :)**  
**


	16. Truth Will Out

**Chapter 16 – Truth Will Out**

When she had cried herself out, Sookie picked up her phone and called the first person she could think of.

"Sookie? It's really late, are you okay?" Amelia answered.

"I know. I'm sorry, I just really need a friend right now," Sookie said, and the tears started again.

"I'll be there in ten," Amelia said, and hung up.

When Sookie opened the door to Amelia ten minutes later, she was on the verge of another crying fit. Amelia gave her a hug, and guided her to the living room to sit down.

"What happened?"

"I broke up with him," Sookie cried, grabbing more tissues from the box on the coffee table. "I actually told him to pretend we never met."

"What brought this on? Just yesterday you were saying how good things were."

"He wouldn't tell me why he couldn't stay the night."

"Has he ever stayed before? I thought he didn't allow himself to be seen during the day."

"That's a cop-out reason, and he knows it. He could stay here until dark, he just wouldn't do it," Sookie said, and then she let out another harsh sob as she realized what she had to say next. "We had sex tonight, for the first time."

"Oh sweetie," Amelia said, wrapping her arms around Sookie's frame as she let her cry it out.

"Was it wrong of me to ask? We've only been together for eight months, and I practically demanded he tell me his secrets. I'm such an idiot."

"Look at me," Amelia demanded gently, and Sookie did as she said. "Eight months is a long time. If I had just lost my virginity to a guy after eight months, and he refused to tell me why he wouldn't stay the night, I would be in this same position. You are not an idiot. You would have been an idiot if you had let him go on his merry way without questioning it."

Sookie nodded, but it was obvious to Amelia that she didn't truly believe it. After an hour of crying, Amelia finally got Sookie to get in bed and go to sleep. She called Tray and let him know that she would stay the night, and then she found Sookie's phone and looked for Eric's number. There was no listing for 'Eric,' but there was one that said 'Viking' that she seemed to call often. She took a moment to ask herself if she should really do this, but then she remembered the look of heartbreak on Sookie's face and called the number.

"Sookie, I'm glad you called," Eric answered.

"This isn't Sookie. It's Amelia," she said.

"Why are you calling me from Sookie's phone? Is she okay?"

"Would you like to explain why I had to come to her house at one in the morning and sit with her while until she cried herself to sleep?"

"This is none of your concern," Eric said.

"It is when my friend is heartbroken for no good reason. You do realize that she didn't want you to spill all of your past to her, right? The girl simply wanted to know why the man she just had sex with refused to stay the night. It'll be a wonder if she can ever be intimate with someone again."

Eric remained silent, so Amelia continued.

"It's not my place to tell you how she feels about you, so I won't, but if you really care for her you'll fix this. I just want her to be happy, and it seemed like she was with you."

"I do care for her, and I will figure this out, but I don't think Sookie would be very happy knowing that you called me."

"Probably not, but I don't care. I'm looking out for my friend, and that's all that matters to me. Fix it, Eric," she said, and then hung up.

Sookie woke up the next morning feeling like she'd been run over by a truck. Her head hurt, her eyes were puffy, but worst of all she was slightly sore, reminding her just what had happened the night before. She felt a fresh batch of tears spring to her eyes, and let them out. Amelia walked in with a glass of water and some aspirin.

"Here sweetie," she said. "Take these, then go take a hot shower. We'll get you feeling better in no time."

"Did he call?"

Amelia shook her head, and more tears fell down Sookie's cheeks.

"Probably a good thing. I don't want to talk to him anyway," she said.

She had to repeat that mantra in her head for the next week. There had been no contact between them at all. Sookie was too proud and hurt to reach out to him, and Eric was still trying to figure out if she would even listen to him. Then the night came when Sookie was just about to go to bed, and heard a knock on her door.

"Hello, Sookie," Eric said when she opened the door.

She couldn't help it, her heart started beating a little faster, her body ached to touch his, she wanted to kiss him, but she didn't.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I want to tell you about my past, about why I can't stay the night."

"Why now?"

"Because I should have told you then. Because you deserve an explanation."

_Good answer_, she thought, and stepped aside to let him in. She offered him something to drink, which he declined, and then they sat in the living room – Eric in the easy chair, Sookie on the couch.

"It's a long story," Eric said.

"I've got time," Sookie said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Eric smiled at her, and then cleared his throat.

"When I was seven years old, my parents and baby brother were killed. They were on a train that derailed."

"Eric…" Sookie said, and started to get up, but then caught herself. "I … I'm so sorry."

"I hardly remember them," he said. "I don't have any pictures, and I can't even remember their voices. Don't pity me."

"I don't pity you, I feel bad that you lost your family."

"It's okay," he said, and gave her a reassuring smile, which quickly faded into a more serious look. "I only had one living relative, my uncle. He lived in Shreveport. I knew him well enough that the social worker only saw us once, and she didn't think she would have to come back. No one knew he was suffering from post traumatic stress disorder from the Vietnam War."

"He didn't … he didn't abuse you, did he?"

"Not physically, no. Things were actually okay for a while. I quickly learned things like, not to wake him if he'd fallen asleep, not to play imaginary war games, no loud noises. It took a while, but we actually got along just fine. Then the rashes started."

"Rashes?"

"It happened the summer I turned nine. On the days I spent a lot of time outside, I began to get rashes on my skin. They got so bad that one day I started having trouble breathing. My uncle took me to the hospital, but even they weren't sure what exactly was wrong. I was allergy tested, but it wasn't until about a month later that they pinpointed it as Solar Urticaria. A very rare, and severe case of it."

"Is that like, like an allergy to the sun?" Sookie asked, stunned.

"That's exactly what it is. The doctors told my uncle about treatments, but he refused all of them. I didn't know any better at the time, but I thought he was trying to protect me from something painful. Instead, I just had to stay out of the sun. For the first two years it wasn't that bad. He pulled me out of school and started home schooling me. He was a very smart man. We just kept the drapes closed and I stayed home all the time. But I began to miss my friends. I couldn't go see them often, and of course it had to be at night."

Sookie sat wide-eyed as she took all of the information in, afraid to say anything. He couldn't even _be_ in the sun. That was one hell of a reason not to spend the night.

"Eventually, I discovered on the Internet that there were painless treatments for my disease. I confronted my uncle about it, and his response was to lock me in the basement."

A gasp escaped Sookie's throat, and she covered her mouth with her hand.

"I lived in that basement until I was twenty-two years old. I'm sure you're picturing some dank place with wet cement. It wasn't like that. The basement was finished, carpet and paneled walls, and my uncle felt badly for keeping me down there so he overcompensated by giving me everything he thought I would want or need. I had books, movies, a television, radio, computer, video games. When I got old enough he added a home gym, so I could stay active.

"My uncle loved me, Sookie. He thought he was protecting me by doing what he did. It took me a long time to realize it, but I know that now, and I don't hold it against him."

"He locked you in a basement?" Sookie asked, still feeling shocked from Eric's admission.

"Yes. As the years went by, I found out just how unstable he was. He believed the government wanted to control everyone. He didn't trust doctors. And he felt that by keeping me locked inside he was protecting me from the evil of the world. Potential war, mostly. He was paranoid."

"So this is why you just kind of blurt things out, isn't it? You never had proper social interactions."

"Exactly. The only people I talked to were on various Internet forums, and even most of them thought I was strange."

"How did you get out?"

"My uncle died. It was a heart attack, and when he hadn't come down to see me that day, I waited until nightfall and went to find him. He'd stopped locking the door when I was around fifteen and too scared to try and break out. The man had _me_ fearing the outside world. I found him in his recliner, still alive. I called 911 and an ambulance came and took us both to the hospital. He died shortly after we got there."

"I'm sorry."

"I managed to arrange for his body to be cremated, and the following week was spent just generally freaking out. I didn't know what to do. I was totally alone. I had no ID, no GED, no license, though I did know how to drive. My uncle took me out after dark when I turned seventeen and made sure I knew how.

"After that week, I managed to pull it together enough to look through his things. I found my social security card and birth certificate, so I arranged to get an ID after dark. I told them I had lost my last one. They were awfully curious about my disease though, and I didn't like it. I ended up staying inside for a whole month after that, only going out to get groceries. Eventually I got up the nerve to get my license, and as soon as I had it I went into town, to a bar. It was sort of a test for myself. To prove that I wasn't, and wouldn't be a paranoid hermit like him.

"I got in, tried a sip of beer, and spit it all over a woman next to me. Luckily she thought I was attractive and decided to dance with me. That was how I met Pam."

"You spit beer on Pam?"

"I did," Eric smiled at the memory. "She started feeding me harder liquor, and the next thing I knew we were at her place, and I was no longer a virgin. Thankfully she was too drunk to truly care. Then the next morning the sun came up. I woke up because it was hard to breathe and freaked out. It took a few minutes but Pam finally understood that I needed her to close her drapes. Once I'm out of direct sunlight the symptoms wear off, but it takes a few hours."

"So that's how Pam knows."

Eric nodded. "Yes, and it was completely by accident. I explained everything to her, and forced myself to trust her. She sort of took me under her wing and guided me out of my paranoia."

"Then the bar?"

"The whole vampire pop culture thing really started showing signs of booming, and I had a lot of money, enough to open a bar. Pam helped me with the idea, and I made her a partner. She's the one that came up with me being the main attraction, and I didn't really like the idea at first, but it worked. You pretty much know the rest. The bar's been successful, but I've been unhappy… until you."

"I'm sorry," Sookie said.

"Don't be, please. You had every right to ask why I couldn't stay. I should have told you," he said, and got up to sit next to her. "Can we hug?"

Sookie smiled at him. He knew what he was doing. He knew that she saw hugging as forgiving and forgetting, the end of an argument. She opened her arms to him, and he embraced her with a relieved sigh.

"I'm sorry, Sookie. So sorry. I've been so happy with you, the kind of happy I've never experienced. I don't want to lose you," he whispered the last bit in her ear, and she shivered.

"Come on," she said, standing up and taking his hand, but he stayed sitting.

"Are you sure?" he asked, and she nodded. "Okay."

Sookie led him back to her room and pulled him down onto the bed. They kissed reverently, neither of them in a hurry. Slowly, their clothing ended up littering the floor by the bed, and Eric's hand made its way into Sookie's nightstand to retrieve a condom. Before he entered her, he whispered three words that Sookie reciprocated, much to Eric's happiness.

They made love, taking their time to get to know one another's bodies in this new, intimate way. There was so much still to learn about what each liked and what worked. Eric discovered new spots on Sookie's body that made her shudder in pleasure when he touched and kissed them, and he put his newfound knowledge to good use.

After, they laid on their sides facing each other, their hands clasped between them. Eric smiled as Sookie kissed each of his fingers, then the back of his hand before she sighed and settled into her pillow.

"Are you happy?" he asked her.

"Yes. Are you?"

"I'm happier than I ever remember being."

"I meant what I said. I do love you," she said, bringing one of her hands up to cup his face.

"I love you too," Eric told her with conviction, kissing her hard to make his point. When the kissing didn't end right away, Sookie pushed him away lightly with a giggle.

"Slow down, lover. I'm still getting used to this, and I don't think I can go again tonight."

"I'm sorry," he said. "I can control myself."

"I know you can," she smiled. "You did for almost a year."

"It's not like I was celibate. You took care of that for quite a while," he said, wiggling his eyebrows at her, making her laugh.

"You have no idea how hard it was for me to wait as long as I did. But I'm happy it was you. I'm happy it _is_ you."

"I am too," he said. "Is it wrong to like being your only one?"

"No, as long as you wouldn't think less of me if you hadn't been."

"I wouldn't, just like I know you don't think less of me."

"I really don't. It doesn't mean I want to hear about them though," she warned, making him laugh.

"I learned my lesson there last time."

"Good."

They talked for a bit longer, then they both drifted off to sleep. When Sookie woke up later, Eric was gone, and there was a note on her bed.

_Sookie,_

_I had to leave so I could get back before the sun rose. If you can see me tomorrow, please call and I'll come over again. I love you. _

_Eric_

Her smile at his last words slowly faded into a frown. She didn't like him being gone when she woke up. It felt odd, and wrong. She decided to send him a message that she would go to him, and then she went shopping for new drapes before work.

It would all work out, or so she thought.

* * *

**A/N:**

Okay, yes, I did lie to those of you that guessed correctly *ducks* I'm sorry for that, but I didn't want to own up to it before it was time. It had to unfold like it was supposed to. As you can see, it was a lot more than just Eric being allergic to the sun. I know there are still a few things that need answering, such as why his mind is blocked to her, and that will be answered later. 

I can't promise an on-time chapter next week because I haven't even started the next one, but I'll do my best.

Thank you to FDM for betaing this. *hugs* You're the eraser to my pencil :)


End file.
